Purple Clouds, Black Stars, Revenge
by sherabo
Summary: A business deal, between two men,one seeking love the other seeking revenge. Will the objectives change or will the hatred keep them apart. Will the lies in Amelda's heart find truth in Seto's love, questions enjoy Seto/Amelda
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: To the creators of Kazuki Takahashi I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of fan fiction writing. It's all yours.

**Purple Clouds, Black Stars, Revenge **

Chapter 1: Restless Eyes

"Nii-sama, must you look so bored . . . geez these are some of the richest men in the world," spoke Mokuba Kaiba as he brushed stylish long bangs away from his forehead, the tips bleached. It was a new and enchanting look among junior executives.

"I'm only here at your request and to insure you don't throw away one million dollars on some new creation," Seto huffed, which in itself a very rare gesture.

"Brother, have I not proven to be a good business man," Mokuba fringed hurt, flaunting his puppy dog eyes which were reserved for Seto.

"I still don't trust this guy. Who is he and what exactly is he selling? Sounds like a fancy computer to me." Seto looked over the specs again.

"Nii -sama, please you're embarrassing. This is strictly social hour and business will follow, then negotiations and hopefully rewarding relationships with develop." Mokuba waved for an attendant to take the folder from Seto and replace it with a drink, labeled diet soda.

He continued to survey the room and he had to admit the business men assembled were quite impressive. However Seto, after years of running his company never learned how to relax or socialize, so he was very uncomfortable. Mokuba was the exact opposite and he enjoyed the fruits of his labor whenever possible which meant often. Being young, attractive, gay, and fitly rich had its advantages in the private circles of wealth. It's like the gentle giant once said, '_if you know where to go._' Hell Mokuba had all the connections, some of which he created for the sake of privacy.

'It's about time Nii-sama got a little before it falls off,' Mokuba chuckled to himself. You see mixing pleasure and business had become a hobby, the black haired beauty succeeded at with great results. Mokuba's generation felt very comfortable with their sexual preference. Recently the doors were open to older guys and those straight men on the download. Again Mokuba chuckled, thinking about his stiff brother, 'Seto you are not only on the down low; you're so far down the sun isn't shining.'

"I've got a business to run, Mokuba. When will the bidding start so I can get the hell out of here?" Kaiba's fingers rubbed the sore muscles which rested on the inside of that damn collar. He hated those starchy white shirts almost as much as the men who wore them. They were all criminals in his eyes. Yet tonight this group not only dressed in sports jackets and tight jeans, many had their necks exposed.

"Nii-sama," the calculating, bothersome brother immerging spoke, "You need to relax just a little. I told you not to wear that shirt."

"Shit I can't relax with these morons' breathing down my neck it's disgusting," Seto glared at a set of blue eyes staring at him. "I'm sure they want some of my money."

"Oh that," Mokuba's eyes widened at the smiles directed at his brother; he's so dense. Seto had no idea just how hot he had become_, 'Mr. Aloof'_. "Seto it's not your money they want. Well I'm going to talk to a friend, later."

"What . . . what in the hell does that mean? What is going on here, you rich little shit?" Seto hissed out the words between fake smiling. Mokuba had that sneaky look in his eyes. "Don't you move a hair out of place until you explain the eyes and smiles coming my way?" Seto grabbed for his little bratty brother pending him down with his classical glare. Of course Mokuba just glared back. "I swear, Mokuba you'll wake up and find I have separated your hair from that sneaky head."

"Nii-sama, you wouldn't. . . . Would you?" Mokuba smiled not in the lease bit intimidated, just amused to see the CEO excited. 'Yeah and it wasn't work that made him nervous.'

"Well. . . . Ok. . . Nii-sama look over there at those two guys." Mokuba spoke. "Consider this a free lesson in dating."

Not far away a young man, with model qualities casually took a handkerchief from his lapel and pretended to drop it on the smooth hard wood floor. The other guy kneeled down and retrieved the silk red cloth, but Seto saw him slip something inside the man's hand. Mokuba smiled.

"It's a new age; we don't wear earrings on the left side or was it the right? Nor flaunt bracelets, or hats turned to the side, or whatever your generation used as a means of identification. Just a handkerchief turned down over the lip of your pocket. It suggests you are looking. If you are interested you can drop it or at least pass a card to the other. You can examine the card and investigate the others qualities at your leisure. Look I have four cards; two of which I will check out later. White means you are into group encounters, or wild parties. "

"Mokuba,"

"It's ok, Nii-sama I'm just looking tonight." Mokuba blushed. "My colors are blue anyway. I'll explain later." Mokuba winked and walked away.

Kaiba, with fear in his heart allowed his glance to drift down to the pocket above his right breast. There neatly folded a bright red handkerchief lay in his pocket. _'You little brat . . .'_ whispered Kaiba. He took the offending cloth out and slung it to the floor, bad move. Two men made a bee line to the brunette. His glared caused one of the men to cringe but the other persisted in his quest to be recognized.

"Excuse me Kaiba-sama. I'm here . . . ." the young man was cut off by the harsh words coming from the CEO.

"There has been a mistake; I'm not in the market for games." Seto didn't even look up at the young man. He was on fire and Mokuba was in the middle of the flame.

"Sir, there's been a small mistake, which I can make clear. You've already secured my services for the night. It's stated clearly in the invitation. I'm Amed; an example of the product being sold tonight."

"What the hell, is this a joke?" hissed Kaiba.

"I'm to be your personal servant tonight. As you can see I've been personally crafted to fit your personal profile. It's a feature of Mr. Amelda's program. If I fell to please you in any way I apologize and the appropriate measures will be taken to correct the problem. There is very little about you that I don't know."

"What . . . . This is insane." Seto turned to leave and he looked up for the first time at the young man standing in front of him. The boy's scent touched Seto; dark almond with a touch of spice.

"_Mmm. . . Nice,"_ he thought. His attire consisted of royal blue lounge pants; neatly pleated, not gathered. It was easy to tell the creature had long shapely legs. The pants stopped just below his navel where dark chocolate hairs danced around the band. Inside his navel cavity a blue diamond complimented the picture. Seto's hands ached for the first time to touch it, but years of discipline held his desires in place. Cream silk draped his upper body and a short shirt stop just below his breast bone. 'Damn his fantasies rolled up into one neat bundle.' He though.

'_Shit his waist is so tiny,'_ thought Kaiba. His hands would easily circle and inexperienced fingers longed to touch. Already he could feel the softness of the young man's his pale skin much like his own. Kaiba secretly waxed his body monthly. Amed's skin was lightly dusted with shimmering power.

Seto eyes roamed over the young man's body again and stopped at the well packaged budge in his pants_. 'Maybe this affair had promise after all.' _Seto mused, but he flinched at the next sight. The young man had flaming red hair, with gold highlights. Seto's libido kicked in and he started to fall over a cliff in his mind. His hair was cut at varies angles and accented his large exotic eyes. The eyeliner, dark coal only added to the allure he possessed. Deepest of emerald orbs looked directly into piercing blue. '_Ah ._ . _. . Well he got the eye color wrong._' Seto smirked. '_I prefer silver, deep sparkling silver.'_

Each asset was more astounding than the one before and Seto's eyes penetrated the young man's very soul. He could feel the strength behind the CEO. When the young man applied for this job the training almost broke his ego; he looked down slightly with his hand clasp close together and he waited for Seto to continue his inspection. It wasn't an act when his legs started to tremble.

Seto eyes lingered on the young man's face. Nice sharp lines, high cheeks bones. Even though the color was off it resurfaced long lost memories, but the clarity was lost. It was more of a feeling of wanting something that he was denied; but what?

"This is crazy I'm so going to kill you Mokuba!" clearly flushed Seto shifted uncomfortably. '_What in the hell does the red cloth mean. Mokuba I swear.'_

"Kaiba-sama, if I am not to your taste, I'm sure we can make adjustments." Amed's voice dripped with honey and implied services. The young man picked up the handkerchief so spitefully thrown away and gave it back to the CEO.

"Umph . . . ." Seto looked nervously around; he was clearly out of his environment. He looked at the cloth and laughed lightly. "Please return this to your master. I'm leaving."

"Sir, the presentation is about to begin. Please follow me." His eyes beckon the CEO to comply.

"Whatever," Seto growled.

The servant extended a gloved hand and directed the CEO to his private chambers. In the small but luxurious chambers Seto surveyed the set up with awe. '_The guy has taste and a lot of excess cash; but who.' _Mentally he narrowed down the playing field to possibilities. Only twenty or so men in the world possessed this much power and he knew half of them personally. He'd just didn't know their sexual preference. _'Ok, I'll play until boredom overtakes my senses_.'

The servant took Kaiba's coat and motion to a large leather chair behind a marble desk. The desk was complete with laptop, monitor, fax, personal access to banks for cash, and worldwide phone lines. All in all a compact unit, yet it was very different from the norm. The set up was tailored to his individual taste, down to color of the equipment and furniture. The designer also made the minor adjustments Seto needed while working on the keyboard with his left hand; they with precise.

Special glasses brought everything in eye sight with complete clarity. The glasses were use as a demonstrational tool which allowed a playback of the earlier group activities in the salon. It was amazing to see the activities of the business men as they flirted with each other and exchanged cards.

"Kaiba-sama," May I . . . . He stood behind a small bar and proceeded to make a drink. Sparkling water, splash of orange, olives, and a lemon twist. Expertly Amed twisted the lemon over the ice and sprinkled just a pinch of salt on top. Seto smirked and took the drink. The chill was a welcomed distraction to his confusing thoughts_. 'He knows too damn much.' _Next he swallowed the tiny eggs on the crystal plate and smirked as the oysters slid down his long throat.

Amed walked by the temporally sedated CEO and scented him again with his aura. He brushed his leg discreetly giving Seto a touch of the softness underneath the fine cloth and bowed just low enough to allow a few straight single strains of hair to touch Kaiba's heated cheeks.

"Is the drink to your liking?" The single red locks tickled his flushed cheeks.

Seto grabbed for the young man's gloved hand and pulled him closer. "Cut the bullshit . . . What does your master really want from me?"

"Sir, you're hurting me." Amed eyes grew wide, but he did not pull away.

"So you aren't a machine, but flesh and blood. Do you bleed as well?" Seto's experience with virtual reality had almost cost Mokuba his life and the CEO's sanity. He did not like games unless he was the one in control.

"Sir?"

Kaiba released his hold on the young man and removed the glove. He was motivated by curiously and not a sense of caring. Kaiba lifted a fine wrist with long fingers and freshly manicured nails; lovely. A very thin red bruise started to appear, yet the boy continued to allow Kaiba's ministrations.

"What's next . . . Amed? What other services do you provide?"

The young man blushed.

"Welcome." a voice rang out and silence covered the room.

"Gentlemen, I sincerely hope you have enjoyed the hospitality and made new relationships or renewed old ones." The young man came from the back of the room and moved to the front of the stage behind a huge monitor. The podium was made of solid gold which glimmered in the darken room and highlighted the area around the man.

His presence cast a spell on those in attendance; his words captivating. He was flanked by two young guards. The man chose to wear a causal suit and underneath a tight red body shirt that stopped below his nipples. Dark shades covered his flawless skin and the mystery continued, no one knew his identity.

Seto settled back in his leather chair and Amed adjusted the seat to fit. _'Mmm . . . . I know this man . . . but where, how?'_

"Turn on your monitors and review the data given to each one of you. I'm sure all your questions will be answered. Or watch me in your private monitor if that is your pleasure."

The presentation was a combination of slides and financial figures, but the real deal rested in the personal touch Amelda offered; "_Take your business everywhere and I'll provide all your needs_." The young genius could tailor your systems to fit in a car, plane, or yacht. You'd have complete privacy and access to all your business and personal life. Checking e-mails, faxing, incompliant secretaries, missed calls; in the past. Instead a personal servant trained to your specification, would provide services away from the office. "Business to go, try on the glasses located in your desk." The glasses showed a recap of the activities in the salon earlier. Down to the sounds and handkerchiefs passed; even the writing on the business cards was visible. With another control you could easily make contact with whomever you wanted; amazing.

Only a few men in the room understood the full scope of this program, because they had a servant in the chambers with them. Kaiba was one, but his eyes were straining to phantom this man in the room.

"I propose to sell this equipment to those with means. The bidding will start and contracts will be made." Amelda took a sip of water and scanned the room. He walked around the room and spoke to a few old associates, yet he chose to completely ignore Seto Kaiba.

Seto laughed and continued to punch in figures on his keyboard. In ten minutes the game shifted to a sexy brunette. Seto motioned for Amed to fix another drink and watched as the guards delivered a message to the elusive beauty.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen, I'm sorry, but the bids are all closed." He spoke sharply.

"Closed?!" murmurs flew across the silence in the room.

"But we just started!!" the small crowd yelled.

"It appears someone has bought my company for over a billion dollars. If you can top that I'm open for negotiations within the next two hours." Amelda glanced at the dark chamber in the corner of the room.

"Billion dollars in cash . . . nobody has that kind of money! Is this a joke?!" a man in back spoke out loud.

"I've spend a lot of money to see this and have it installed and now it's not available!"

"Gentlemen, relax . . . ownership as changed and the timing. However I have been assured the services will be available in the near future. Now unless there is a counter offer I bid you goodbye." Amelda motioned for his body guards to come forward.

"Goodbye, but we don't know who you are, please sir."

Amelda received another private message on his person computer attached to the dark glasses he wore.

"Mmm . . . yes . . . I see." He smiled.

"It appears part of the condition with this contract is that I remain anonymous. Sorry guys."

"Ahh . . . . How cruel."

"Next time boys," Amelda winked sinfully.

Amelda smiled and left the room, accompanied by his two bodyguards. He leaned slightly on a gold cane offered to him. Things were moving along beautifully.

"So you cracked my system, I'm moved." The redhead spoke into the small voice box attached to the frame on his glasses.

"Childs play . . . but you knew that." Seto smirked and closed the monitor he enjoyed looking through the glasses at his prize. "So where is your handkerchief?"

"I didn't know you were looking; did you not find your escort pleasing?" a hint of sarcasm flowed from his voice.

"He was flawed." Seto replied flatly.

"Impossible, but we can discuss that later. I myself have no time for such games. I prefer a certain sophistication the young have not cultivated." The red head curled his lips seductively into a pout. He knew Kaiba was watching his every move. He removed the suit coat and causally stretched.

"Um . . ." every muscle ripped and Seto motioned for his pet to perch on his lap.

"So, Amed will do as I command?" Seto placed his hands on the firm muscle underneath his shirt.

"Of course, he's yours."

"You are . . . . "

"My own master," smirked Amelda.

"I see," Seto motioned his servant to the bar; he did not want to play games.

"You remind me of someone I met long ago. Someone I held close in my arms after a long battle in the air. He was a man of many faces. I never forgot his heart beating against my chest. He disappeared and I never saw his face again, but I will always remember the beat of his heart against my chest. It haunts my dreams." Kaiba watched the man for a reaction, but only received a blank stare.

"So the rumors I've heard are not all true. . . . But never mind." Seto could hear the frustration in the Amelda's voice.

"We have much to talk about, now that I own you," Kaiba chuckled low in his throat.

Ignoring his comments Amelda continued to speak, "Amed come closer to the CEO, and we have a final surprise for him. You know what I ask, do it now." Amed removed the contacts that covered his eyes. Gone were the emerald green orbs and in its place Seto lost his senses to the silver orbs of a most majestic quality. It took him several seconds to gain control and quail the beating of his heart.

"Flawed you say . . . I think not." Amelda laughed out loud. "Now I have an office to clear out and affairs to put in order." Amelda removed the glasses from his face and turned on a private monitor. His boss was calling for the results of today's events.

Oooooooo

In another country, in a city of gold a man set on a throne and waited.

"So it appears our plan is set in motion, my son." The older man spoke with hatred in his heart.

"Yes, my father everything is as you wish it to be." Amelda continued to converse with his ally the word revenge heavy in his heart.

Oooooo

Raphael: Hey, Amelda isn't the only hot guy on a bike. I want a story too.

Sherabo: Well, we will let the reviewers decide. Should we give Raphael a star role, I do sorta' like those side burns…..hot stuff…..

Raphael: Hey I need a little support out there, reviewers, write me in…..please.

Sherabo: Ok if we get a few reviews and requests, well it's up to the readers out there.

Votes and ideas are always considered. I feel a Bakura attack coming on, but not too sure. Maybe a twin thing. Help see you in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**All credit to Kazuki Takahashi, the creator of Yugioh for the privilege of using fan fiction to write stories about my favorite characters.

Hay, Seto and Amelda are interesting as a pairing, war shipping. There aren't enough stories out there so let's bring it back and explore. Yet the writers on this site are magical. These two have a chemistry that is mind blowing. Please review and let me know how I can improve or change to make it work. Or just kick it have a latte and enjoy the ride. A/N: I decided to profile my characters and give a little more insight to this adventure.

**Chapter Two**: Sex on Demand

Characters:

Seto: Seto he's inexperienced sexually, but his passions run deep in everything he does. Frustrated and overworked he explores the world of corporate sex, causal affairs and playgrounds his younger brother Mokuba lives for. Seto is looking in all the wrong places.

Amelda: Lost his brother during the war, blames the Kaiba's, he's bitter, but can't understand his undeniable attraction to the CEO. Targets the CEO and his family for revenge; will is satisfy his anger? He's legally blind.

Raphael: Amelda's best friend and confident. He loves Amelda, but it's one sided, although one night they were both drunk and had sex, that's all it was for Amelda, Raphael dreams of more and gets in the way of any relationship Amelda has.

Joey: Although they fought in high school, Joey has become Seto's private secretary and a true watch dog over his affairs. He's efficient and extremely protective.

Mokuba: Understands the power behind his money, lives the playboy life to the fullest, prefers older men, intelligent, and adventurous, worries his brother will remain a virgin or at least alone.

Yami: Business man who has lost his money, he's desperate and agrees to a scam to destroy Mokuba, in return his fortune will be returned. He's way over his head.

Bakura/Ryou: Bodyguards, limo drivers, henchmen, and all around bad guys employed by Kaiba. Kaiba has no chains on Kura, so he runs amuck whenever possible. Ryou his younger twin worships Bakura and is secretly in love with Mokuba, his employer.

Dartz: A King without a throne, trapped by magic in this time and century. He longs for the days when he ruled the world and plans to get them back. Kaiba stands in his way. The future tells of Kaiba's worldwide success, so he must stop this from happening.

Malik: Dartz's lover waits on the other side, for his king to return, he controls the magic that will help Dartz's realize his dream of world dominance.

**Oooooooo**

"Nii-sama . . . there you are. I've been looking all over the theater for you. Cool is this your seat? I only had a booth, this is a damn office. So did you hear the news?" Mokuba stopped in mid sentence, as he caught the unmistakable aroma of Seto's cologne in the air. Yet Mokuba doused his suit with a different scent; so where was this coming from.

"Oh, my goddess, he's gorgeous. Who is that?" The young billionaire's eyes traveled the length of Amed's assets starting at the tip of his nose to the slender ankles hidden under the soft leather slippers on his feet. Still in shock he eyed the outline of his crouch '. . . Mmm . . . a lefty. . . Oh . . . my . . . oral sex all night; his lips were made for it.'

"So you've been busy Nii-sama." Mokuba smirked with a wink of his own.

"Stop being a pest. It's not what you think Mokuba." Seto spoke uneasily.

"Oh you don't have that much imagination or experience Seto; I'm way ahead of you." Now Mokuba winked at Amed. "You have any other brothers; older or younger, I like variety."

"Mokuba," Seto had to chuckle. Well actually he grunted. "You're being a bothersome brat."

"No Nii-sama, I'm being available," Mokuba purred.

"Don't you have business to address," Seto spoke.

"Ok, Nii-sama it's cool to keep him to yourself; but did you hear the news? Some rich son of a bitch bought the company and all the new prototypes to his new conceptual vision; _'Business on the go.' _I wanted to see the demo of his personal touch, but the biding stopped shortly after the first thirty minutes. It was so exciting. I wonder who would have that kind of money." Mokuba drifted off and continued to admire the small chamber Seto occupied.

"Mokuba I won't be coming home tonight." Seto waited for the bomb to fall and the annoying questions.

"Ah . . . Nii-sama he's hot, but don't you think this is a little fast. Have you checked out his card?" voiced Mokuba. "You don't have to pop the cherry right away." Mokuba smiled again.

"Mokuba this is business. I'm going to conclude this deal."

"Call it business if that makes you feel good. I don't give a damn, but don't call me stupid. Honesty Seto, be careful, this guy could be a freak." Mokuba flirted with Amed, his mind thinking of all the freaking things he'd like to do with his body.

"Yeah I know," voiced Seto, but in his mind he thought differently. 'He could be my lover. I know that's Amelda behind that mask, but I'll bite.'

Seto loved games and the higher the stakes the better. This guy gave him a boner of the worst kind. All he could think of was that he wanted this man's legs wrapped around his waist. He wanted to tape his hands behind his back, and plow his ass deeply all night. 'Business my ass,' thought Seto, Mokuba was right. Everything ricked of sexual dangers and sinful encounters . . . intrigue of the worst kind. 'I need this damn it.' For a moment he thought about all the videos and on line material he'd examined; 'class over'.

"Hay, Mokuba calling Seto back to earth. Seto it's you! . . . . You purchased his business. I got it. Amed is a part of the deal." You could see all of Mokuba's teeth, he chuckled.

"Damn Seto," Mokuba walked around the man.

"Keep it down. I expect to see you tomorrow. Amed is well . . . . I'll explain this later." Seto couldn't vent his anger; it was because of his sexually active brother he was even here.

"Wow this is so cool. Can I have one, please?" Mokuba pleaded.

"He's not a machine, and this isn't a game." Seto frowned.

"Oh it's a game Seto, just watch out that you don't get played, just laid. Don't fall in love, it no fun if you do." Mokuba winked and watched as Seto and Amed walked out of the small chambers to a special limo waiting outside.

For a moment he felt a little envy, but then he remembered a card that burned a hole in his pocket. This card was separated from the other. With caution Mokuba studied the eyes on the glossy three by two cards. This guy not only supplied you with his business information, but added a small picture of his face. 'Damn he thought he's so hot. . . . His eyes were huge amethyst pools that trapped Mokuba on the spot.

The Kaiba brothers had a thing for eyes. The amethyst pools set in sharp angles on a deeply tanned sculptured face sent shivers along Mokuba's sensitive sack. His balls tighten and burned at the same time. 'I just gotta hit this,' he thought; discreetly he adjusted his g-string to support the ache.

Yet the attraction didn't stop at his eyes. Yami's lips were small and begged to be kissed. He wore small diamond pyramids earrings on fleshly pink ear lobes. Mokuba touched the tiny lips on the card; they would fit perfectly on his tight nipples, like a glove. All his senses told him this was forbidden fruit. He dialed the number. Actually the card was the number, a small disc, and a phone. Most likely one of a kind, Mokuba took the bait.

"Hello, this is Mokuba Kaiba," Mokuba held his breath.

"I'm standing behind you, waiting and wanting to touch that silver hair that runs down your back. Mmm . . . . Oh where does it end?"

Mokuba blushed and turned around swiftly. "Don't be so rude, I'm not that easy."

"You called me, remember . . . my lovely." Yami purred, the words spoken with confidence.

"So, I did, Mokuba took the phone and threw it in half empty cocktail glass, he was still in Kaiba's chamber. With courage he walked away, but regretted his bold action. "Ah hell, to late anyway, I'm going home." Mokuba called for the limo, Kaiba kept at his disposable along with his private bodyguards.

"Kura, Kura, hay. . . . Let's split." But instead of the twin drivers Mokuba was face to face with those haunting purple eyes.

"Please let me start over. That was extremely crude and nasty." Yami never took his eyes off Mokuba's deep silver gray orbs as he extended a clean manicured hand to the younger Kaiba. Yami's handshake was firm and caressing. Mokuba's mind wondered off to stroking and stroking and stroking some more. 'Damn him.'

"Sir is this man disturbing you," Bakura moved in-between the two young men and pushed Yami back. Two men with long silver blond hair flanked Mokuba on both sides. One wore a charm around his neck and he looked awesome. Well actually together the two devoted bodyguards; drivers were shitin' drop dead gorgeous. Rumors had it they did everything together. The slightly smaller version called out to Mokuba, "I could render him useless in one slice young master." It possible Ryou would tie hisself to a bed post and let Mokuba do his worst.

The other twin by sixty seconds pulled out a knife.

"Honestly Bakura put the weapon away; Ryou control your brother. . . . We are in public." Mokuba spoke still feeling a tingling sensation from Yami's hand shake.

"There's a new disco on the south side. Would you allow me to take you, for a dance and coffee? I'll be your slave." The man winked and Mokuba lost it.

'Seize the moment,' Mokuba thought. 'Hell I'm pushing my luck, but I'm going for broke.'

"I'd love to get to know you, Mokuba Kaiba . . . away from here. That is if you are interested." Yami walked past the guard and leaned a little closer to Mokuba, but not too intrusive.

"Let's go," Mokuba waved his bodyguards away, but directed them to follow at a safe distance. He followed his new friend to a smart little sports car and listened to the song dirty dancing coming from speakers inside.

**Oooooo . . . other side of town. . . . **

One hour later Seto walked into a world of sweet surrender. Amed changed into a skin tight leather shirt. His nipples stood erect through the fabric. "Like what you see, master." Amed's voice dripped of sexual pleasure.

"You're incredible," Seto spoke softly. He scanned the room for cameras and a small flash caught his eye. 'Enjoy the show,' he thought. "Yah, it's all a game, so damn it, first move."

Seto with ease undress leaving his blue silk boxes draped low over his hips. He wasn't ashamed of his sculptured body. "Oh yes I want this," he hissed while he advanced on his prey. Seto closed the gap between Amed's body and his own. He latched his lips on to the leather shirt and pulled the nipple into his mouth, through the soft fabric; the leather teased his senses and he growled. "Yes this was going to be a long night, check mate. He winked at the offending camera.

Oooooooo

"Damn it" a frustrated Red hair tousled a lamp at the small monitor on the desk.

'So you think he's sexy. Why did Kaiba's actions piss him off so much?' Amelda fumed his breathing erotic. His eye sight wasn't the best, but he could sense the passion in Kaiba's voice and the soft murmurs from the microphone attached just underneath the soft skin behind Amed's ears.

Amed didn't have to act, he cried out in pleasure each time Seto's lips marked his willing body.

"Hey, man. . . . Chill out," Rapheal spoke, clad in a towel wrapped around his waist, as he walked out of the shower. He was still wet and steamy. Rapheal was familiar with his roommate's fits of anger, but Seto always brought out the worst. Drying his hair he continued to watch the red-head with affection, his own eyes burning with lusty desire. Over two years and that brunette still haunted Amelda's dreams. Sometimes he would wake up screaming his name and Rapheal would comfort him. Raphael's heart softened around Amelda and he held his feeling deep inside his soul. 'I hate that damn CEO,' he whispered.

"He's just a spoiled rich prick," screamed Amelda. "I'll crush him, I promise you that Rapheal."

"Man not that again. You're watching that punk ass rich boy, getting it on. Look why don't we just leave. There are other jobs we can take." Raphael motioned for his friend to lay down across the bed. Without asking he straddled his hips and started to slowly massage the stiffness in his muscles. The blond would start from his shoulders and end up at the tips of his toes. Tonight he lovingly oiled Amelda's body down slowly with skilled fingers.

"Raphael-kun . . . your hands, I'm in love," Amelda sighed. Raphael's hands were large and caucused from years of ridding his Harley, but his touch on Amelda's body comforted the redhead completely.

Raphael wanted more in the relationship, but somewhere along the line he fell into the _friend_trap. "Maybe you either got to let him go or just fuck him." Rapheal hopped for the latter.

"You just don't understand I loathed the air he breaths." Amelda turned over on his back, squirming underneath Raphael. 'Damn I wish he wouldn't do that so casually. I'm not a saint. Why can't he see, I'm right here.' The blond adjusted his magnificent budging thighs over Amelda's stomach; smooth and delicately six packed. 'Shit, my side burns are starting to twitch,' he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," He finished the rub down just in time before the broken monitor kicked back into life. Two sets of eyes glared at the visual screen that now displayed a puzzle of the boss. Raphael retrieved a fresh monitor and the two stood in front of the machine to await the demands of the boss.

"Subject is screwing his balls off." Raphael spoke.

Dartz chucked, "And the other, has he taken the bait as well."

"Oh he's the smart one," Amelda whispered, his voice filled with venom. "The young one is at the disco grinding his ass off on the dance floor."

"Good it its looks like the Kaiba's are playing right into my hands." Dartz smirked, his multi colored eyes glowing. "Yes I'll have my kingdom back and I will erase the Kaiba's from the history books forever."

Oooooooo

Okay. . . . Opinions are very important for this new installment, my first story truly that is centered on this couple. I love this…..R/R tell a friend. Oh to all those that wanted Raphael, you got him!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: To the creators of Kazuki Takahashi, I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of fan fiction.

Sorry for the neglect of this story, but your reviews will help speed it on its way.

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

"Ah . . . . Where in the hell am I?" Mokuba rolled over apparently in a bed. He reached for the covers as his butt hit a soft fur rug on the floor. "Ump . . . that really hurt."

He looked around and realized he was at least in his own room. _'Shit, another night screwing most likely._ _I hope I didn't get into too much trouble. Brother is going to have my ass for sure,_ 'these thoughts roamed around freely in his head.

"My head hurts like hell," Mokuba stood up and realize the only clothes on his slender body were a pair of girls' lace bikini panties. He couldn't help but laugh and wonder who his playmate for the night was. Mokuba enjoyed his sex life to the fullest and sometimes he did indulge in one night stands but they were of the highest of caliber. He was young, sexy, rich, and traveled in the gay circles of the wealthy. Some had secrets to hide, and others were very open. Mokuba choose to travel in the gray areas; it depended on his feelings for the other person. Much of his concern centered on his tight-ass brother after all he was a Kaiba. 'Speaking of my brother, I hope he's alright. That Amed looked like a real hand full.'

Mokuba walked over to a wall and pushed a button calling for his Bodyguard.

"Ryou, get your ass in here," Mokuba smirked. Ryou appears in minutes clearly upset with his friend and boss.

Ryou handed Mokuba a robe and draped it on his shoulders. His eyes lingered on Mokuba's lower body. A penis ring was visible through the thin panties. Ryou wanted with all his heart to touch his sex with his own thin lips and caress the stone with his tongue. He shook his head to clear the dangerous dream. That's all it could be, a dream. Mokuba wanted so much more, he was out of his league, Mokuba loved older men with nice thick budges in front. Ryou was neither.

"Ok, what happen?"

"What you always do, the usual." Ryou pouted.

"Don't be an ass Ryou," Mokuba kisses the boy's lip, Ryou closed his eyes. He knew the black haired beauty was teasing him, but he couldn't hide his affections.

"Bakura carried you inside, I think that guy had other plans, he would have taken you away. Instead we took him" Ryou pointed to the bed.

Mokuba gasp and walked over to the bed. Under the silk sheets a body stirred and long legs protruded out. Mokuba remembers with a cool expression on his face.

**Flashback**

The lights in the night club swirled around and stars covered the ceiling. He'd heard about this gay club, but never had the pleasure of going. Tonight he and Yami lit up the night. Mokuba couldn't take his eyes off the beauty, so inviting. The drinks flowed and the men were sexy as hell, but Yami captured his heart. The man had moves and the most amazing hair. It was three colors and soft as silk against Mokuba's cheek.

"Where have you been all my gay life? I could settle down with you forever," Mokuba whispered between grinding his balls off.

"Ah my black beauty, you don't even know if I can please you." Yami gently grabbed Mokuba's sack and rolled the jewels between his fingers. Frozen Mokuba didn't know what to do so he glazed into Yami's eyes with lust in his, a clear invitation.

Yami continued his game, "Or if I'm man enough," now he placed Mokuba's hand down in his own pants and allowed him a chance to play.

"Shit," Mokuba started to drool sweet saliva, which Yami licked off his face with gentle kisses.

"Mmm . . .," Mokuba thought, 'r_eally hard in the right places_.' Yami's movement hinted at a vast amount of experience in bed. Mokuba leaned in for more. He was almost ready for a test run. The conversation was heavy and filled with sexual tension. After some serious dirty dancing and countess drinking between the two men, Yami moved to step two. He drugged Mokuba's wine. The young billionaire was ready to spread his legs. Thank goodness for bodyguard; Bakura stepped in just as he was about to climb into the dangerous sports car.

"Come on little hot boss. If you're going to play do it at home," Bakura spoke clearly.

Yami had no choice but to comply. Now he was the victim. Back at the Mansion they finished off a bottle of wine and explored each other's bodies all night. Mokuba chuckled in memory, he was in control.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up, lover boy." Mokuba pulled at his lover.

Yami rolled over and remembered. He was supposed to drug the playboy and have his way. Maybe make a video, something to embarrass the brothers. It would be the beginning of the Kaiba's downfall, part of a plan to destroy the growing empire. Yet he was in Mokuba's bed and loving it. Dartz didn't say the playboy would be so damn hot and a stud in bed. He screamed and withered all night, Mokuba had moves.

"Ah . . ." Yami tried to get up, but his backside suggested he remain still. "Damn it, he fucked me."

Mokuba leaned over the shocked Yami and whispered. "New experience, I tried to be gentle, just didn't think you were a virgin."

Yami turned away, he could feel the blood rush to face, "forget it . . . Pretty boy."

"Ump . . . don't be so cold. Maybe I should warm you up." Mokuba's hands circled Yami's waist and he reached around to finger his groin. He started rubbing his legs and played with the tender flesh inside.

"Mokuba is there anything else you need?" Ryou growled out.

"Um . . . Ryou I'll call you. Have cook prepare a light breakfast we'll be eating in." Mokuba winked at his servant, but continued to nibble on his new lover's ear.

"Now where were we?" Yami closed his eyes and decided to give into the sweet sensation. It wasn't his role to be on the bottom, but the change was delicious.

"I'll draw a special bath, it will relieve the pain," Mokuba smirked. "Ryou one more thing before you go, send Joey up."

"He's right here," Ryou slammed the door he was mad as hell.

Joey laughs and taunts the bodyguard."Cheer up, my man; you get to see him everyday . . . even if you can't share his bed. Maybe he'll give you his leftovers."

"Shut up!"

"Joey is that you? Are you teasing my little pet?" Mokuba tested the water and found it warm and comforting. He added antiseptic, antibiotics, and perfumed oils.

"You heard from brother?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. He didn't come home last night." Joey felt very uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well the conference is for three days and night, besides brother met a really hot babe. I mean really hot."

"Mokuba, maybe we should discuss this later in private, you look a little busy." Seto's was a private man and Joey respects that. The years had changed their relationship to trust.

"Oh don't worry. He's cool."

"You mean he's gay or lose. You can't go around picking up trash and bringing it to Seto's home. Who is this man?"

"Damn you sound just like Seto. I'm not a baby and this is my home too." Mokuba ignore Joey's threats and walk back into the bedroom, the bath was ready.

"You're just loose," Joey laugh, he knew Seto would always protect his brother and he watched out for him too.

Mokuba threw a shoe at the blond and his robe fell open. "Mokuba don't you have any shame?"

"A little . . . you're so uptight I told you before I'd help you out," now the frown returned to the blond's face.

"Shut up!"

"Touchy . . . . You're waiting for Bro," Mokuba smirked, he had such a nasty mouth, but it couldn't be helped.

"Fuck you," Joey snarled.

"Bring it on," Joey slammed the door. Mokuba's laughter could be heard down the long hallway. Joey tried to contact his boss again, but he refused to answer.

"What in the hell are you up to Kaiba? Why have you cut me off?"

**Meanwhile**

It was over three hours since the CEO pulled into his private garage at Kaiba Corp. Kaiba Corp was the only place he could cool down. So frustrated he fired his staff, well except Joey. Joey his private secretary didn't know where he was and he wanted to keep it that way. Seto reached behind a wall to wall bookcase. He opened a private safe that held a file long ago buried. It was a file on a certain red haired, no crimson hottie that fired his soul.

Years had passed since their last meeting. Amed a damn good copy pissed him off. His thoughts drifted to last night and the pleasures he enjoyed with the man. Amed a young man was trained to satisfy his needs. Amed was the exact duplicate of Amelda a man, a memory that haunted Seto for years. This man's whose heart beat in time with his own.

"You seem restless, perhaps this will help." Amed walked over to the CEO and without asking he started to massage Seto's shoulders and upper back. Amed whispered a sweet tune. Seto slapped the presumptuous boy's face and forced him down onto the huge desk.

"How dare you assume to understand my feeling or needs? You're nothing but a fake and a toy sent here for my amusement. So amuse me . . . give me what I want!"

"Please I didn't know," Amed moans, he tried to mask his fear, but the tears fell,his tears only inflamed Seto's anger and he tightens the grip around Amed throat.

"I could kill you right now that might please my appetite. Answer my question and I may let you live! Last night you made a phone call and I want to know his name."

"I don't know his name."

"Liar! I'll ask again! Tell your employee the game is over."

Amed rubbed his throat and took the opportunity to back away. Seto lashed out, he was blinded by rage. "Show your face, I'll expect nothing less."

The boy reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a small disc. His hands were shaking. "This belongs to you."

Seto snatched the disc and watched as it disappeared into his desk top computer. An image appeared and small perfectly formed lips spoke sternly to him. "The Old Mill, tomorrow night under the purple clouds and black stars, you know the place. The lips curved into a wicket smile and he disappeared.

R/r thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: To the creators of Kazuki Takahashi, I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of fan fiction.

This chapter is for Dark Bia who inspired me to post early. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's yours, thanks

Ooooooooooooo

Joey a good friend of Sherabo walks into her day dreams and asks: "Why is Seto with Amelda?"

Sherabo: "Joey it's just a story."

Joey: "But . . . he's mine?"

Malik: "So the ole boy is cheating' on yeah."

Joey: "I want a rewrite!"

Seto: "There's enough of me for everyone."

Chapter 4: Live or Die

The clouds surrounded the tops of the mountain which were covered with a blanket of snow. A heavy mist completed the picture; it reminded Seto of a London fog, all of which made visibility impossible. However with all these complications, the exceptional pilot eased his Blue Eyes White Dragon jet through the mist and landed safely.

Standing in front of a _four by four _truck near the dirt air strip a man waited, for his next orders; he was terrified. Kaiba took the keys and ordered the man to leave; another car would be waiting to take him down the difficult mountain trail. His part in the play was over. Every move was carefully calculated out. Kaiba was surrounded by imperfection, but his moves were flawless.

Tonight his destination was an abandon factory high in the misty Alps. From the moment Amelda left the cryptic message his world started to spin upside down and all around. Immediately a plan was put into motion to meet this mysterious man that captured his heart long ago.

Kaiba's tolerance for fear couldn't be measured on any man's scale, but as he moved closer to the factory, the hairs on his chest began to itch_. _

'_Damn it, I should have destroyed this old building long ago,' he thought. 'Why did I hang on to the past, a nightmare from hell? That's all this damn building represents. Maybe the boy I was still fears Gozaburo's anger, his psychological abuse of my life. Well Gozaburo's this is the last time I will step over this damn threshold. It's time to exorcize you from my soul; I'll cut you out for good.'_

Kaiba came to a screeching halt, inches from a tall run down metal door. The hinges were rusted and hung on with a few rusted nails. Kaiba jumped out of the truck and would have ran right into the building but something bright hanging from the top of the door stopped him, from making the rash move. A grenade was attached to the roof over the door and it was suspended by a long rope at prefect eye level. Someone had to go through great lengths to get it just right.

It was a dangerous chime, that attracted Kaiba and he forced a smile of sorts on his lips. '_Interesting my love; or sick bastard would be more to your liking. Is your hatred so deep you would kill me without even a second thought? Then so be it!'_ Kaiba grabbed the pin that held the explosives and pulled it out swiftly. The grenade exploded and enveloped the doomed CEO in a cloud of purple smoke. He started to cough and clutch his throat, but two hands soft and firm covered his mouth.

"Don't struggle; it will only make the poison seep quickly into your retched body." Amelda voice tickled his ear.

"Mmmm . . ." before he could react, Seto attempted to push Amelda off but his arm stopped working and it fell to his side. His throat burned and his eyes hurt so he closed them tightly and gave in to the other man's demands. He was poisoned, how fitting in an insane way to die; it would be slow and painful.

"Swallow this, it will ease your pain," Amelda continued his words taunting. "But don't move I'm in control." Amelda forced a small pill between Kaiba's thin lips. He pushed the pill in slowly and ran his finger along the roof of Kaiba's mouth. His middle finger touched Kaiba's warm tongue it quivered for more. Amelda chuckled and withdrew his fingers. "Later my captive, we have all night to play." Seto shuttered at the prospects, he couldn't think straight, looking at deaths door and enjoying it. '_Damn I'm dying and all I can think about is screwing him into the ground. I want to hear him scream my name, Seto.'_

"Can you feel this, the blade at your throat? It would be so easy to finish this job, now that you are weak. Bury your remains, take your jet as my own and live your life."

"Mmm . . . y yess," Seto felt the cold hard steal yet it didn't compare to the warmth from Amelda's skin against his face, nor the soft leather that wrapped around Amelda's muscled thighs. The hot leather burnt through to his sensitive skin.

Seto couldn't speak; he could feel the poison work its way slowly down his chest, stomach, arms, and legs. The pill stopped the burning sensation but now he felt the paralyzing effects from the poison in his legs which restricted movement.

'_Sweet poison, so what does he want to cut me up in little pieces. I'm not_ _done yet,'_ Seto leaned against the others body; it would only hurt him to struggle.

"How easy you have become my willing slave, this is no fun," Amelda moaned. He slowly turned Kaiba around and dropped the blade from his neck, a small trickle of blood remained on the tip. Kaiba's neck bled, the skin was broken ever so delicately.

"Open your eyes I want to watch your pain as we danced on deaths door. The pill should be working, speak!!" In the twilight of this night Kaiba opened his eyes and looked straight ahead. He could hear Amelda's gentle breathing; he knew with a tilt of his head he'd meet his destiny.

"Look at me, Kaiba of Kaiba Corp." Amelda spit out the words and pulled Kaiba closer, he could almost touch his lips. He kicked his knees and pulled Kaiba's hair back which popped his neck at an odd angle. Kaiba had no choice but to look up into the silver grey orbs that haunted his dreams.

"It's a fake," Kaiba whispered.

Momentarily captivated, Amelda dropped his guard; defenseless the dark and mysterious brunette drew him inside a spider's web. It was difficult to decide who held the blade. Kaiba's translucent skin glowed in the moonlight. His head thrown back and held tightly in his fist felt like cool silk. And the smell of his skin invited an experience tongue to explore. '_What am I thinking? I came here to kill this bastard, make him suffer for his crimes, yet I can't I want to get lost in his arms, I want to see my refection in his eyes' _

"Fake what the hell do you mean. He never broke eye contact."Amelda chest heaved with passion. Kaiba stirred his lust for revenge.

"The copy it's flawed." Kaiba throat hurt like hell.

"You still screwed him senseless," Amelda added. He released Kaiba from his hold, yet his finger tips remained in the brunette hair a second longer. "Don't try to move, I have the second pill which will release your body, only if you're good."

"So you were watching, blind man. Did you enjoy the show?" Seto taunted his jailer.

"His screams were nauseating; I didn't need to look. Is your lovemaking that notable? I think not." Amelda voice grew husky with each word.

"But you watched, I saw the cameras and the special microphone implanted behind his ear lobe. Messy job by the way. I expected so much more from you, my dear." Kaiba smirked the poison had slowed down.

"Shut up, bastard, cut the dear shit. I'm not your toy," Amelda sigh. "Have you forgotten I hold your life in my hand?" He was weary beyond belief. If only he could rest. If only the nightmares would stop. If only he could find happiness.

"That was an established fact the minute I pulled the pin." The CEO continued to irate his foe. _'I'll make him notice, I'm the only one.'_

"You're just like him, an uncaring bastard that walks this earth. As for my eyes they are the causalities of war."

"War?"

"Yes a war that your father created here. Here in this factory. Are you that comfortable with your life surrounded by ignorance?"Amelda's hatred flared.

"How dare you?"

Amelda laughed he was in control again, his mission on target. "Let me explain. You were a young brat, the new heir to Kaiba Corp., touring this grand factory with your father. Do you remember the questions you asked?"

"_**Father, why must we wear this mask?" **_

"_**Son the air is filled with the odor of peasants. They are loaded with disease. Don't touch them."**_

"_**Father, why is that boy writing on the wall?"**_

"_**He's ignorant my son. We can't have them wondering out in the mountains so they've created a world inside. I think that's the sky." Gozaburo laughed and continue to walk ahead.**_

_**But you stayed behind and walked over to my brother. His hands were black from the suet created from the fires. He was drawing stars on the wall and every one of the stars was black as night. Over head through the vents in the ceiling we could see the sky, and the clouds created by the smoke and filth was purple. Many workers were blind, deaf, or speechless. Our vision was fading from the blinding lights, lack of sleep, lack of food, and proper medical care. We lived and died in Hell's Kitchen. Did you know babies were born blind? I was lucky. My brother was weak, he wasn't allowed outside so I drew the sky on the walls for him. Do you remember your comment to him? **_

"_**Stupid peasant, clouds are white and stars are bright." Then you kicked him.**_

_**Gozaburo appalled your arrogance and called the factory, the land of Purple Clouds and Black Stars. I wanted to kill you even then; my brother was never the same. **_

"I was a child." Kaiba countered.

"No, my brother was a child; you were an arrogant ass hole. The only difference between now and then is your height."

"Then end this now, but call my name . . . call me Seto," Seto eyes searched for something.

"Never . . . . . would it mean forgiveness. Take my body you've destroyed my soul, robbed me of a future with my brother. There is nothing left but revenge."

"Those were my father's sins, I closed down this deathtrap!!" Kaiba defied the poison and moved closer to his adversary, even at the cost of his life. It was important to make this man understand. Sweat poured down his back.

"This is bullshit; it's time to end this right now!!" Amelda moved closer to Kaiba, yet he didn't expect the brunette's next move.

The kiss was brutal. There was no evidence of undying love, devotion, or lust. With all his fading strength he held the man against his chest to deepen the kiss, to find warmth. Kaiba only wanted to take away some of the hate, and fuel it with a gentle fire, bury the anger. Amelda's body stiffens with each attempt and grew cold. Seto unable to bare the rejection pulled away.

"You . . . you felt nothing,"

"Is that so surprising, my hate runs deep. It has festers in my heart and will wither and die in my soul. Once that happens I will die and follow my brother. He was a little boy, weak, blind, and didn't see the tank. Oh! DIDN'T I TELL YOU!! He was out looking for food and ended up in a testing zone. Your men didn't care. His doll was the only thing we found to suggest he was ever alive, a broken toy soldier."

"Amelda, I didn't know."

"Don't whisper my name. So you're the blind man now. It doesn't end there." Amelda walked over to a far wall and opened a metal container. He lights the coals and watches as the purple smoke floats up to the top of the ceiling and creates smoke clouds. Amelda watches for a while, the memories were painful, but they fueled his need for revenge. '_Maybe he should burn the building down with Seto . . . no Kaiba in it.'_

"Kaiba you robbed me of revenge. I read in the paper that the monster took his life in a fall from a damn window."

"Yes, it was . . . ."

Amelda cut Kaiba off. "Don't patronize me!" Bullshit, he was a devil, why would he want to die?" Amelda left the evil comfort of the fire and stood in front of Seto. His eyes misted with tears of frustration, hate, and a lost innocence. But he remembered Seto's lips were warm and cruel, he hated him. "I know you had something to do with his death. He should have died by my hand. But if I can't have the father I will take the son!"

"Amelda . . . don't do this. Killing me won't bring him back!!"

"Shut up!! Amelda faced the CEO perhaps for the last time. The building started to smoke.

"Don't speak of love, with your damnable blue eyes dripping with pity. Amed is still waiting; go fuck him if you survive the night. Even if you threw him out of the window yourself it is not enough. Nothing you can do will change the emptiness in my soul."

"There is life, we could try" Seto spoke softly. "I know you want this."

"LIFE, my brother is dead. You should have let me die that night. I didn't ask for your help and I don't want your pity now. Kaiba this is war and you are my enemy." It was a mistake but Amelda looked into Kaiba's eyes and the pain he saw wrapped around his heart. He fingered the pill in his hand.

Slowly he walked closer to Kaiba and placed the pill between his willing lips. Next he took a glass of water and sipped it slowly. Amelda beckon Seto to open his mouth and he allowed him to drink from his lips his fill. Seto trembled the entire time; the brief connection was warm and passionate. Tears fell from Amelda's eyes and landed on Seto's cheek.

"Watch out for your brother, he's in mortal danger. His executioner may not be so humble. Hurry home Kaiba of Kaiba Corp, well when you can. The effects should be neutralized in fifteen minutes; smoke will consume you in thirty."Amelda left the room. Seto could hear a bolt slide into place. Amelda had left him there to die or survive with the last thought that Mokuba was suffering the same faith.

"Amelda . . . Amelda . . ." he screamed. Sweating, and dragging his paralyzed body to the door he pushed, pulled, and banged until his knuckles bled. Falling to the floor and rubbing his legs, the CEO kept repeating his brother's name over and over again.

"Mokuba . . . Mokuba . . . ."

Ooooooooooooooooo

What will become of the Kaiba brothers? Stay tune, review. Thanks for reading…..

I


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: To the creators of Kazuki Takahashi, I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of fan fiction.

**Recap:** "Amelda . . . Amelda . . ." he screamed. Sweating, and dragging his paralyzed body to the door he pushed, pulled, and banged until his knuckles bled. Falling to the floor and rubbing his legs, the CEO kept repeating his brother's name over and over again.

Seto is trapped in a burning building in the Alps . . . . . Meanwhile his loyal employees are making their way to his aide . . . I hope.

**Chapter 5: Joey's Plan, Escape**

"Can't this pile of junk go any faster," Joey leaned forward looking through a pair of binoculars; his head glued to the front window of the jeep. Joey's eyes burned from unshed tears; his fear continued to mount.

"Whose idea was it to go undercover as hikers and rent this jeep," Bakura shot back at the worried secretary, the last bump almost cost them a tire.

"Joey we're all worried about the boss, but if we die out here, whose goin' find us." Ryou pinched his brother's upper thigh and whispered, "Slow down."

"Ouch!"

"Keep your eyes on the road and your mind on the job," Ryou glared at his older brother.

"Yeah, but Joey's more than worried, he's like a wife," Bakura laughed. He couldn't stop teasing Joey.

"Shut up!!"

"Baku the road . . . the road, you almost flatten that deer," Ryou grabbed the stirring wheel and swerved around the frighten animal.

"Idiot," Joey added.

"Grrr . ."

"Listen, Baku he's got enough on his mind, just slow down and look out for the trees and innocent creatures."

"Ok . . . . Ok I got it little bro."

"Joey did you ever think he just wanted a little down time," Ryou asked. "Maybe we shouldn't go chasing after him like this."

"No, I know my place, but regardless if it's personal or business he tells me everything." Joey threw the useless binoculars in the seat next to him. He knew it wasn't his imagination. 'Something wasn't right,' he thought. "I can feel it in my gut."

"How sweet," Bakura chuckled and ducked to avoid a smack from Ryou.

"He wouldn't go off with this guy, he's dangerous. Have you ever known Kaiba to go anywhere without his laptop?" Joey shouted out.

Both guys looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's like his stick or something." Bakura laughed, as he missed a ditch in the road. "It's always ready to go; like me." Bakura made a few gestures with his free hand.

"Freak," Joey smiled for the first time in two days, although his head continued to throb. He closed his eyes for only a moment and remembered . . . .

**Flashback:**

Joey stormed out of the Kaiba's mansion with a mission of his own he needed to find Kaiba. 'Mokuba could play with his new lover all day; didn't anyone see something was wrong with Kaiba's behavior?' he thought. With a heavy heart Joey went to Kaiba Corp and as he entered Kaiba's private office he ran into Amed coming out.

"Wait!! Who the hell are you!?" Joey cried out.

The boy continued to run, but Joey cut him off and grabs his arm.

"Let me go, I'm not for you." Amed cried out. It appeared the last few days have been nothing but pain. The young prostitute was about to snap.

Joey dragged Amed back into the office and he started to question the pretty boy. "Where is Kaiba and what have you done with him!?"

"Nothing, I'm just his servant?" Amed whimpered. "I want to go home, you're all insane." Tears were dripping down in buckets from his eyes.

"So you're the new toy Mokuba talked about how pathetic. I want an answer and it better be the right one. You spent the night with him. So what in the hell are you doing in his private office?" Joey was fuming and a bit jealous.

"He wanted to pick up some work, but . . . I guess he didn't want to leave me behind," Amed lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Don't pull that droopy eyed bedroom voice shit with me. Kaiba wouldn't care what you felt. You're the exact copy of that monster he met years ago. That's why you're here." Joey tightens his grip on Amed's arm and pushed him down on the bed.

"TALK . . . if you don't I'll make sure you lose the equipment needed for your work. Do you understand? I don't give a damn about you or your boss. I just want Kaiba."

"I don't know where he went, but I was instructed to give him a message; it's was on a disc." Amed pointed to the CEO's lap top. Joey rushed to the object and pushed a few buttons.

'Damn, Kaiba didn't even bother to turn it off. What was he thinking; unless this was a message he wanted me to find.' Joey smiled at the thought.

"Old Mill, purple clouds, black stars . . . what is this?"

Amed tried to use the time to sneak out but before he reached the door, Joey snatches the boy back. "Stupid fool, I'll tell you when I'm ready to release you."

"Please I don't know anything else, " Amed handed Joey his cell phone. A message appeared in bold letters.

"YOUR WORK IS DONE, GO BACK TO THE STABLE AND AWAIT YOUR NEXT ASSIGNMENT." Joey read out loud.

"What the hell. Who are you? Just a pretty boy; how much did you get paid, asshole?" Joey was pissed but his real anger centered on the fact this boy slept with Kaiba.

"If I don't get back, I could lose my job, please mister this is all I know." Amed whispered.

"Just go," Joey spoke sharply and released his hold on the guy. "Useless piece of shit! What in the hell are you thinking Kaiba."

Joey dialed Mokuba's cell and waited for the ring. "Mokuba pick up."

"Yo, what's shaking?" Mokuba chirped.

"Mokie . . . I have a message on Kaiba's laptop. It says he needs to meet a man at the Old Mill, under the purple clouds and black stars. Help me out, man!"

"Mmm . . . let me think?" Mokuba adjusted his robe which still hung lose on his shoulders. He was supposed to be eating breakfast with his new friend, but instead they ended up eating strawberries off of each other's chest.

Yami interrupted by the ring was latched onto a nipple coated with camel syrup and whip cream.

"Mokuba . . . what in the hell is that sound?" Joey heard something akin to a slurp. "Never mind don't tell me."

"Hey, I'm sending you a file. You there? It's coded, _G-Devi l . . ._ Mmm_ …. _That's a nick name for our step father." Mokuba's joy disappears the moment Gozaburo's name left his mouth. He moved to a bar stool and waited for Joey to receive the e-mail.

"Mokuba . . . these are just some pictures of an old factory. What's the meaning behind this; these people are?"

"That's an old factory he had hidden in the Alps. I remember it was a death camp; most of the people were crippled, blind, or rendered useless. I was too young to really understand but Seto was being trained to take over the business and become a monster like our step father. He often took Seto on tours of his vast holdings. Seto would come back distracted and spend the time alone with his laptop. He would be depressed for days and the _G-devil _would beat Nii-sama to toughen him up. I knew all about it. That beast was the worst piece of shit on this earth."

"Mokuba, why didn't I know about this?"

"You think you have the right to visit our darkest closet," Mokuba screamed out. "It's not something to put on a billboard, Nii-sama is a proud man; he's always protected those he loved."

"Sorry Mokuba to bring up this shit, but I'm here to protect you and Kaiba also."

Mokuba buried his head inside the loose folds of his robe. Yami walked over to the young Kaiba and put his arms around him. "Let me comfort you," Yami's kiss was very gentle on Mokuba's neck. The boy shivered and leaned against Yami's shoulder seeking more. They were sinking their souls into uncharted waters and the drowning of their hearts felt very warm.

"Yeah I know Joey, but the past is past. Seto destroyed all those old factories a long time ago."

"Mokuba I'm so sorry, but that can't be true. Why would he meet that guy up there? Explain that to me." Joey was almost hysterical in his attempt to get through to the young Kaiba.

"What guy?"

"The red head guy, you know."

"You mean Amed; his playmate . . . he's hot," Mokuba smile. "I asked Seto to buy me one but he didn't."

"I'm so glad," Mokuba shared a look with Yami.

"No damn it!! Listen to me; I mean the real one!!"

"Joey calm down, Seto is just out having a little fun, I know how you feel, but at least be a man about it," Mokuba's comment only served to piss the blond off.

"A few years ago Seto rescued that lunatic in the skies; he never told me what happened, but I believe it was a duel to take over your companies. I hated that guy. He's the same one on Seto's laptop and that pretty boy is his double. Whatever happened up there was dangerous and Kaiba covered it up."

"Joey, I think you're losing it, that can't be correct. I was there. Amelda disappeared and we haven't seen him since." Yami started to stroke Mokuba's back to calm him down. He was becoming fun of his prey.

"Thanks," Mokuba whispered to his lover. "We'll be leaving soon."

"Yes, Young Kaiba . . . . It's my turn to show you the pleasures of an older man." Yami tweaked Mokuba's strawberry nipple and moved his tongue to his navel. "Mmm . . . . A ruby would glow on such a creamy skin." He licked Mokuba's lower stomach with care and tugged gently on the baby hairs down below.

"Mokuba where in the Alps ; they run for miles?"

"Near the Swiss border, I think," Mokuba whispered. "I'm sure there is only one road in and out, plus its' only accessible by plane. Gozaburo made sure of that."

"Thanks."

"Ah . . . Joey I need a favor."

"What ?"

"The code, you know the one to the yacht."

"Honestly Mokuba, I'm worried about your brother and all you can think about is cruising with a man you hardly know."

"Joey comes on, I'll be good or would you prefer I just take off with Yami." Mokuba snarled.

"Ok, Mokuba, Seto will have to deal with you when he gets back." Joey was busy with some files of his own. He sent the code to Mokuba and called Bakura and Ryou, trusted bodyguards of Kaiba Corp. He had to go and find Kaiba.

"Kaiba I'm on the way."

**Flash Forward . . . **

"Earth calling lover boy. . . ."

"Uh . . . what happen?"

"Geezz . . . you zoned out. We should be nearing the mountain pass." Ryou volunteered.

"According to that old man at the lodge, its only five miles up. He said it hadn't been used in years."

"Wait . . . Stop the jeep" Joey screamed. "Turn over there . . . . Off the road!!!"

"Joey it's nothing but trees, I can't see anything." Ryou had his head hanging out of the side of the jeep. His ears were freezing. Joey hand me those night goggles. There should be extra pairs for you and Baku."

"I said stop THE CAR!!! I mean keep on going through the forest. "

Bakura swirled off the road into the forest and continued to drive through the thickets. There were times when Bakura couldn't see the road but he drove on like a mad man deeper into the bush, Joey's fear had become infectious.

"There . . . stop the car!!" Joey breathing was ragged, and his heart began to beat wildly. Seto was near.

Bakura brought the jeep to a screeching halt. Joey jumped out of the road monster and started running. Shit he could almost smell the CEO, he loved him so much.

"Look over there!!" Ryou spotted the wing of The Blue- Eyes White Dragon Jet; even in the dead of night it glowed. Joey opened the cockpit; but it was empty. The others scouted the area and feared the worst.

"Ok we know he landed the jet, so maybe the factory isn't too far away." Ryou had calmed down; he was the thinker in the group.

"I knew it, God where is he . . . Ryou we gotta find him . . . Bakura do you believe me," Joey grabbed Bakura shoulders and started to shake him. He was out of control and his fingers dug deeply into the bodyguard's shoulder blades.

Bakura slapped the hysterical man, he was out of control. "Listen Joey . . . can you hear me. Look around for footprints . . . pull it together . . ."

"Ahh . . . ok," Joey touched his burning cheek and wiped tears from his eyes.

"BAKU, JOEY . . . I think I figured it out," Ryou directed his voice to Joey, "someone took a jeep going west and there's a set of footprints going towards those trees. Seto met someone and made them walk down the mountain most likely to a hidden car. The prints leading to the jeep are deep but firm; it's the way Kaiba walks. So if we follow the tracks left by the jeep, I think we should be able to find Kaiba."

"Then let's go!!!" Baku gunned the engine and drove the jeep hard. After five minutes Bakura shared a look with Ryou. Ryou nodded his head in silent understanding.

"You smell it too," Bakura whispered.

"Yeah it's smoke." Ryou answered.

"Step on it man."

"Ryou if I go any faster it'll blow."

"Yeah tell that to Joey. He's freaking crazy. I swear my shoulder is still bleeding." Bakura complained.

"Just move it. I think Kaiba's in grave danger," Ryou whispered.

"The sky oh my God it's on fire!!" Joey's eyes doubled in size.

"Baku," Ryou whispered.

"Don't say it . . . Don't think it," Bakura communicated with a look.

"Kaiba!!" Joey screamed, just as the sky exploded.

The jeep rolled over and crashed into a large tree throwing the boys injury free down a small slope. Ryou was the first to recover. He checked Bakura and Joey and determined they were still alive. Next he looked around to make sure they were not in immediate danger.

Ryou recovered two guns from the over turned jeep, he was poised and ready to go for action. "Come on sucker, you want a piece of me!"

"Bakura . . . come on man; wake up." He pulled on his brother's torn shirt. 'It appears Joey was right. Why didn't they take him seriously?' Ryou asked himself that question over and over. They needed some serious back up.

"Ryou help me up, where's Bakura?" Joey started to moan and move about. He looked at the guns in Ryou's hands. "Is that necessary?"

"Hell yeah, this is war. Look at the jeep, that wasn't a cherry bomb, man. I'll kill the son of a bitch, who dares to hurt my brother." Bakura was pissed. " This is personal, Joey."

Both boys helped Bakura to his feet and walked towards the sound of the explosion. Just beyond the trees they ran into piles of rubble, burnt trees branches, and blackness in the air. A purple mist hung over the site. Only the remains of a steel door and metal frames loomed before their eyes. Smoke filled the air and their lungs started to hurt; this wasn't normal smoke. Joey ran to the wreckage; tears blinding his view.

"Please God he's got to be alright."

They searched through the wreckage, not even a piece of cloth was visible.

"This guy is really sharp; he used special explosives meant to put out the fire and turn everything to ash. Even a body would disappear in this shit." Ryou analyzed the situation.

"Yet the entire forest is untouched," Bakura added. "I don't like this."

"I won't believe this. " Joey wiped at his tear stained face. "He can be dead . . . not Kaiba."

"Joey . . . ."

"No he's alive! I know it." Joey screamed. "I'd feel it if he were dead; my soul would cry.

Bakura and Ryou nodded in agreement.

Baku over there; I think I see someone." Ryou grabbed his brother's arm and spun him around. Joey followed the outstretched hand with his eyes.

"Look it's him . . . . Hurry!!!!!" Ryou cried out between coughs.

Joey couldn't run fast enough almost tumbling down the hill crashing into trees along the way. Righting his body with the algidity of a high school gymnast, he was the first to reach Seto.

It was devastating to see the CEO crawling, and then he lifted his body up with the aid of a stick. Seto hobbled a few steps then fell and once again struggled to his feet; both arms shaking. In the wind the word Mokuba echoed over and over. Seto didn't see the arms that circled his waist from behind.

"Seto, I got you." Overwhelmed with emotion he brought both Kaiba and himself down to the warm earthen floor. Seto appeared to be ok, just exhausted and weak. Somehow he'd escaped from the fire and the blast.

Bakura leaned over Joey's shoulder and Ryou kneel down beside the blond.

"Come on Joey, we have to get him to safety, it's too dangerous here. That guy could be close by and the explosives could be hot."

"Yeah, let's move out," Joey answered. It took all three of them to lift Seto up from the ground but it was Joey that carried him up the hill on his back. It was Seto's steady heart beat that gave him courage.

Finally Bakura got the jeep running and Joey reluctantly laid him in the back seat, he cradled Seto's warm face to his chest. He had no idea Seto's skin was so soft. Joey could have left the world behind at that moment and kept driving. Half way down the road, Seto woke and started to mumble. "Amelda . . . don't leave me."

'Damn it,' Joey thought, 'I'd give anything to have him say my name like that.'

"How's our little babe doing, " Bakura teased Joey.

Ryou took the time to refuel the gas tank at the lodge.

Joey blushed and pushed Seto's bangs out of his eyes. Seto knocked his hand away, he hated being weak. He'd been awake for some time. Joey's warm arms only served as a rest stop for the CEO to gather strength.

"Ok, that's enough. I'm not sick. " Kaiba barked out loud. He looked at Joey for a moment with care but insisted on going to the john to relieve his body and think about his next move.

"I'll wait right here," Joey called out. Kaiba completely ignored his savior. He had too much on his mind; he needed air and the company of his allusive red-haired beauty.

Once inside he threw handfuls of cold water on his face and reflected on Amelda's words. A hand snaked up around his throat and forced his body against the rim of the basin. The cold marble cut into his sensitive groin. Amelda rubs his body against Kaiba's backside and pulled his long chestnut hair painful back. "You cheated . . . . I didn't think you would need help in defeating me. Why I thought this was our dance. But if you want to share it's fine. It makes the game interesting."

Kaiba could feel Amelda's heat and hard shaft dig into his butt cheeks between the clothes that restricted them both. Moments ago this man tried to kill him and now he pleasured his body shamelessly.

"Rest _Son of Gozaburo _and get your affairs in order. I want you to say good bye to everyone you love before I destroy your world completely. I want you to see Mokuba again before I take him away forever. I want you to wonder when it will come and when it is over we will visit his grave together.

"Ahh . . . I'll kill you first," Kaiba hissed.

"Before or after you have me . . . that is what you desire," Amelda taunted the CEO. "Do you still want to make love to me, Seto Kaiba?" the words dripped with honey, warming his neck.

Amelda took both of Kaiba's hands and forced them flat against the counter top of the old basin. Seto felt the thickness of Amelda's shaft as he continued to grind between his willing butt cheeks. Seto's world exploded, he was helpless to resist.

"Mmm . . . . You're such a slut." Amelda purred.

Seto moaned.

Teasing the excited man, Amelda inched his zipper down along with his pants over Kaiba's narrow hips. He eased his hands inside and around Kaiba's throbbing shaft. "You want more. I can feel it," He pushed harder against Seto's butt and started to stroke his shaft, relentlessly.

"Ahh . . ." Kaiba's legs buckled under Amelda's sweet torture. Sounds he didn't know he could make left his lips.

"You've never really known the pleasures of a real man, just sex." Amelda licked Kaiba's ear.

"Call me SETO, please. Mmmm," The CEO was near tears. He wanted Amelda's hands over his entire body. His hair smell of burnt ash and wild honey, Kaiba wanted it all. He wanted to drown in this man's beauty.

"Hah . . . You'll never have this . . . never!" Amelda chuckled as he withdrew his hand slowly.  
"Rest well Kaiba," and with the skill of an assassin he brought Kaiba to his knees and left.

Once again Kaiba found he was on the floor leaning against a door. Only this time he wasn't screaming for his brother. His felt as though he'd lost his mind to this beauty and he was powerless to resist the temptation even at the risk of his life. He'd become a whore to his own body, a body under Amelda's control. Seto whispered in defeat to this monster, his lover, his executioner, 'I love you.'

Wow !! I really put my heart into this one, so give me a little love. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: To the creators of Kazuki Takahashi, I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of fan fiction.

Hay guys don't hang the author, just the thought process.

**Recap: **Once again Kaiba found he was on the floor leaning against a door. Only this time he wasn't screaming for his brother. His felt as though he'd lost his mind to this beauty and he was powerless to resist the temptation even at the risk of his life. He'd become a whore to his own body, a body under Amelda's control. Seto whispered in defeat to this monster, his lover, his executioner, 'I love you.'

**Chapter Six**: **Horrible Seduction Part 1**

Kaiba was silent all the way back to Domino, he only inquired about Mokuba's well being once. The elusive red -head was in control. Amelda assured Kaiba that Mokuba would be safe and he accepted the logic behind those simple words. Kaiba had to believe the lies because his own sanity was in question. The helpless feelings in his heart had to be terminated or he'd lose his mind; that much the CEO understood to be true. 'Damn it, to be found in the men's toilet with my pants wrapped around my legs had to be the last draw,' silently the image of Amelda's teasing him made Kaiba shudder all over again. He wiped the sweat off his brow and set on the edge of his seat, waiting for the jet to land, waiting for a change to be alone with his fantasy.

Joey on the other hand was a time bomb waiting to explode. "Kaiba," Joey whispers looking down at his boss on the floor. The image made him sick. 'How in the hell could Kaiba fall for a jerk like that,' he mused. 'What would reduce him to a whimpering idiot, lying on the bathroom floor?'

"Help me up, mutt," Kaiba growled, while trying to control his erection. "Don't say a word, you got it."

Bakura and Ryou wanted to kick ass and find the son-of-bitch, like yesterday, their loyalty to protect the boss was in question. "Hey Joey, what's up with the boss," Ryou asked. He just left Kaiba's private cabin on board the rented jet. "He's like a freaking zombie."

"Joey, earth calling Joey," Ryou popped the depressed secretary on the head.

"Ouch, f____off, you freak," Joey returned the gesture; but missed Ryou's face by a mile. Like his boss his thoughts were miles away.

"Well at least you're breathing, asshole." Ryou shot back.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, when did you learn those words, little bro.?" Baku eyed his sweet tempter brother and partner. He loved to hear Ryou's dirty mouth.

"You're my brother," Ryou winked. "Really Joey, why don't you get a little rest, Baku and I can take it from here. We'll let you know when we land, its cool; besides you look like shit."

"Smell like it too. I think you pissed your pants up there on the mountain." Baku moved to the back of the cabin on those words. Joey charged forward without thinking and ran right into the door; he was slightly blinded by tears and thoughts of his love interest.

"Ouchhhhhhhhhh," The blond whined.

"Baku you're crazy as hell. Stop teasing Joey, he can't control his heart," Ryou went over to help Joey up.

"Shit, you need to get laid, man and forget about Kaiba," Bakura responded. "Ryou he's not a baby, piss off. It's time he stop whining over Kaiba anyway."

"He could've really gotten hurt." Ryou continued. "We all need a break. Joey, get it together. You know Baku is right; find your own dream."

Joey whispered low under his breath, 'he's all I ever wanted.' It was impossible for the love sick secretary to think of anyone else. From the moment they met in high school sparks flew. At first Joey chalked it up as rivalry, but the taunts and name calling turned to praise in Joey's mind; he willing became Kaiba's mutt, his puppy. His eyes sparkled and he wagged an imaginary tail in Kaiba's presence.

"WHAT the hell are you morons doing?" Kaiba staggered inside the cabin.

"Boss you're alive, had us worried," Ryou rushed past his brother and Joey. He stopped at a reasonable distance in front of Kaiba.

"How much longer before we arrived home," Kaiba eyed each man and his glaze lingered on Joey; he loved harassing the blond; it made work a little easier.

"Mmm . . . fifteen minutes," Joey whispered, his head hung low. He felt like shit.

"What!!"

"Ah . . . fifteen minutes," Bakura repeated Joey's words only loud and clear.

"Joey if you can get off your ass long enough, I want my limo; we'll go straight to the office, plus find Mokuba."Kaiba smirked as he looked at the man sitting on the floor.

'Well he's back!!!" Ryou's facial expression screamed joy.

"Yeah, well. . . . How about thanks for saving my sorry ass . . . . From fire, explosion . . . you know freaking maniacs," Bakura grumbled, mocking Kaiba's demanding voice.

"It's our job and we screwed it up," Ryou responded. "How in the hell did one guy take us out, anyway?"

"Ask golden boy, he has all the answers," Bakura nodded toward Joey.

"Ah Baku, you're just piss we didn't listen to Joey in the beginning," Ryou spoke softly. He didn't want to disturb the blond as he carried out Kaiba's demands.

Joey frowned; he'd already taken care of Kaiba's needs, including a change of clothing and hot steaming coffee, 'How dare Kaiba question his efficiency?' Mokuba however was a slight problem. He'd disappeared about an hour ago. 'Damn brat.'

**Later . . . . **

Almost two hours later the boss still set in silence._ "Where's my coffee?" _Those were the only words he'd spoken, so Joey waited in silence.

He waited while Kaiba showered. He waited while Kaiba down two cups of steaming hot coffee. He'd wait while Kaiba scratched his ass if that was what his boss waited. Joey was totally devoted to Kaiba. Now all he could do was watch the top of Kaiba's head, which was all he could see because Kaiba was slumped over his laptop. The only movement came from his long slender fingers dancing over the keys, when he felt like doing something.

Ryou knocked on the door and Joey quickly answered. Bakura was hiding behind his back. "Hey, it's been over two hours; when do we get our assignment to take that freak out," Ryou asked.

"Keep your voice down," Joey whispered stepping outside the door.

"This is personal, that bastard hurt my bro; and that is unforgivable," Bakura barked.

"He's not talking, and you need to keep thoughts of murder out of your mind," Joey answered. "That man he's special. So don't go and do something stupid or your ass will end up in the morgue."

"So what are you saying, the freak goes free. Boss got a stick up his ass or something." Bakura laughs at his own joke.

"Cool it, Kaiba can hear through walls," nervously Joey looked around.

Damn it, Joey you were the one that brought us into this shit. Chasing him all over the damn continent," Ryou added. "This guy is trouble. What if he comes back?"

"JOEY . . . THIS COFFEE IS COLD! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

"Opps . . . . Master calls." Ryou and Bakura spoke together.

Joey moved quickly towards the office, slamming the door on his associates. "Later, I'll try and get you some answers, just don't do anything stupid."

"JOEY!!"

"Coming!"

"What the hell do I pay you for?"Kaiba grumbled. "Where's Mokuba?"

"He's with a friend, someone he met at the conference, claimed you know him. He's on the yacht. But Mokuba had the communication locked down, plus he's plotted a course known only to him." Joey knew this was bad.

"Who gave him the code and permission to cruise?" Joey couldn't get a word in. "And you better not say it was you, irresponsible mutt."

"I'm sending a helicopter out over the islands. Our agents should be able to establish communication; we'll be back on line within the hour," Joey handed Kaiba a fresh cup of coffee. Kaiba snatched the coffee spilling hot drops on Joey's hand.

"Ouch!"

"Clumsy mutt, can't you do anything right?" Kaiba walked away. "Get out!"

"Damn you Kaiba, I just can't deal anymore. . . .You're still the same jerk I've known since high school." Joey walked over to Kaiba's private bar and placed an ice cube on his hand; he could feel a blister starting to form.

"Fine, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out, I've had enough of your laziness," Kaiba grumbled and set down behind his desk. 'This town sucks.'

"**Laziness** . . . I work seven days a week, twenty-four hours a day for you; just like that you throw me out!!"

"Ump . . . Did you say something?" Kaiba couldn't get the red head out of his mind.

"You heartless creep!"

"It's your choice; I don't have time for this shit. You make me sick!!"

"**Choice!!!**" Joey screamed, "I don't have a choice and you damn well know it!" Joey was breaking apart crumbling to pieces. "You know I can't leave you, **BASTARD**!"

Seto looked up from his laptop; it been a long time since Joey's anger flared. "Oh yeah, If I'm the bastard then you're my bitch."

Joey a man possessed had reached his limit. Visions of Kaiba on the mountain stabbed his heart. "Don't you get it; you're everything to me. . . . Everything to me. I know you don't love me and its ok, but seeing you unconscious, the fire, and explosion. Seto I can't lose you . . . I can't."

The CEO moved from behind the desk his eyes focused on the craziness he saw reflected in the blonds prefect hazel orbs.

"That guy he's no good, can't you see that!!You got to stop this obsession on that freak," Joey wailed.

"You don't understand a damn thing, stay out of this." Kaiba swung Joey around from the sink. The men glared at each other. It was difficult to see if the lines drawn were from love or hate.

Joey's hysteria drove him over the edge "Like hell, he tried to kill you. If I see him . . . . I. . . I swear he's dead!"

"Kaiba tackled the boy and pinned him to the wall. He curled back his lips and flashed his teeth. Kaiba looked like a wild wolf. "Touch his skin and you're a dead man walking. DEAD, you're nothing to me. . . . Nothing!! Kaiba's eyes blazed a fire so blue, Joey shivered uncontrollably. He feared for his life.

"Kaiba . . . I don't understand how you could love someone who . . . ."Joey eyes bulged under the pressure of Kaiba's arm pressed against his windpipe, fear wrapped around his heart. "Kaiba you're killing me!!" Joey could feel the lights going out. His body slumped over and his legs started to shake.

Seto eased his hands from around Joey's neck. It was shocking to realize he was still capable of such physically abuse. Kaiba had never touched Joey with such violence, so he back away. The world was out of control. Kaiba really didn't mean those words. Joey was special, in fact he loved his puppy, his excitable mutt with the honey beached hair and huge hazel eyes. 'I'm losing my mind.'

Joey rubbed his neck, "Fuck it, I don't deserve this shit." Blinded by tears he made a bee line to Kaiba's private elevator. He didn't want anyone to see his tears, his humiliation. But instead of running out he ran full force into Kaiba's chest. With both arms, he wrapped his puppy in a tight embrace and held him tightly.

"Let me go," sicken and confused Joey struggled and only succeeded in digging deeper into the warmth of Kaiba's body heat. Kaiba wouldn't release his hold on Joey, so the blond continued to cry. Incredible as it would seem he was comforted, regardless of the circumstance.

"Kaiba I know you don't care, but please, let me be by your side."

"Puppy," he tilted Joey's chin up; overwhelmed with guilt at his sharp tongue and discovering Joey's true feeling.  
"High school is over Joey, it was just a crush, nothing more." Kaiba's breath was hot against Joey lips, he couldn't breathe.

"Maybe for you," Joey's voice squeaked and his lip trembled, tears blurred his visible.

Very gently Kaiba brushed Joey's cheek with a kiss and moved the kiss to his upper lip. He pulled on the flesh tasting salty tears. "Puppy I do care, you're . . . ." Joey wouldn't let him finish.

"Don't say it Kaiba," Joey whispered against Kaiba's cheek. This moment was his to dream.

"Kaiba placed his finger tip on Joey's lip and parted them sweetly. He pushed his tongue deep inside and smirked if that was possible. Joey's eyes were still closed after the kiss ended. Next Kaiba pulled out and he whispered. "Just what I thought, nothing. I feel nothing. With him I fall off the edge of time and my world spins. I love him."

Joey flinched, but he was beyond shame. "I don't care if it's not love. Just do it!"

"You don't mean that, I'm just a bastard, aren't you listening!!"

"I need you Kaiba; I've saved myself for you . . . only you." Kaiba gasp.

"I don't care who you sleep with, just take me." Joey's eyes were clouded with desire; he was so close to his dream. It didn't matter if it was an illusion, some people had less.

Well Kaiba wasn't going to turn down something as precious as _sweet doggie tail. 'I've had a few wet dreams about his ass,' _he thought as his free hand moved to cover Joey's firm butt cheeks. They pointed upward, under his touch. Kaiba knew Joey was on his tip toes as he attempted to grind against his master's stubble body.

"Puppy wants a bone" Kaiba whispered. "Can you handle a bone all by yourself? I won't be easy, mutt."

Joey trembled as his legs gave way. Kaiba was holding him up with muscles arms. He sucked roughly on his neck near a vein which caused Joey to cry. But the blond refused to give in. Kaiba survey the bruise and smiled.

'So this is corporate sex,' Kaiba thought, 'In less than a week I've screwed a male boy toy, lost millions in a fake deal, been taunted sexually by a man I love and torture near death, and now I'm the boss about to screw his secretary with meaningless sex. Why not?' The old Kaiba smirk was back in place along with his arrogance.

"This won't change a damn thing." Kaiba moved his hands to the belt on Joey's pants and he pulled it swiftly through the loops; next he ripped the zipper down exposing Joey's hardening shaft.

"Kaiba,"

'Oh this is going to be so much fun,' he tied the secretary's hands together with a belt, the leather bit into his flesh.

"Call me Seto!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All right to the characters belong to Yugioh and company.

Chapter Seven: Secretarial Duties

Joey stood outside Kaiba's executive suite, waiting to catch his breath. With supreme effort he walked to his car and drove to Ryou's penthouse just on the other side of Kaiba Corp's Multiplex foundation. The young billionaire provided grand scale homes for his elite staff; Joey was an exception he preferred to live closer to his old friends, his only source of comfort, but tonight he needed privacy.

'Ryou please pick up,' he willed the thought to take root in the presence, 'I need you.' The sticky sensation around his upper thighs felt like warm blood and it burned his tender flesh. In and out of a daze the young secretary danced, he needed attention. The phone continued to vibrate in his ear; he already dropped it twice. 'Damn it I feel like I'm going to die on this manicure walk-way. How fitting the path my life has taken, I've been dumped on the sidewalk like a common whore.' He tried to laugh but his body hurt too much. Finally a familiar voice rang loud on the other end.

"Yo, who's there?"

"Ryou, I'm down stairs."

"Well its safe , come on up . . . no hot babes . . . . Just me and bro."

"I can't move, please . . . ." The line cut off and Joey passed out.

Ryou with Bakura's help lifted the secretary up on his feet and they balanced him between their shoulders and guided him upstairs.

"Damn, what happen," Bakura barked, "Who did this to you, I'll cut him up in little pieces and burn the shit head. No first I'll cut off his dick and feed his ass to my dogs."

"No you don't understand," Joey tried to stand but fell down on the hard wood chair. "Ahh. . . ." His face screamed extreme pain. All the blood disappeared from his gentle features.

"Ryou call a doctor!"

"NO! Why do you think I came to you, please," tears coursed in streams down his cheeks and formed pools of salty water in the deep hollows of his shoulder blades.

"Bastard, so you want to protect him," Bakura turned to his brother and knotted in agreement. "Ok Joey we'll keep your secret, but he didn't have to be so rough."

Silently the boys stripped Joey of his clothes and survey his injuries, for once Bakura kept his comments to his lonesome self. Ryou chattered on like a nervous sparrow building a nest; his hands fluttered like feathered wings over the boy's body to calm his broken spirit.

"Kura prepare a bath, I have some healing salts and medical wash on the top shelf above the shampoos."

"Yeah, yeah, damn ass hole," Bakura swore under his breath. "Rich bastards are all the same, dick heads."

"Kura . . . you jerkin' off or something, hurry up with the meds, we need to stop the bleeding. His anis was clearly swollen but at least he didn't need stitches, just a gentle hand and he had four willing to help him through his orientation to the dark side. Sometimes men were not always gentle with their lovers and the results could be nasty. Joey had been raped by medical standard, but you'd never get him to see it that way. In his mind he'd believe he was somehow weak or not sexy enough to deserve better attention.

"It was Seto, he raped you," Bakura couldn't contain his anger any longer. Hell the sadist knife wheeling bodyguard loved ruff sex, but with an experienced lover, even he had morals in the bed. His own brother was so delicate and he expected a lover to treat him with kindness, so this pissed him off.

Joey twitched, "No I ask him too . . . . It wasn't like he forced me. . ."

Under Ryou's gentle hands Joey had been asked to lay flat on his stomach. Ryou applied medicine and water proof bandages to his ass and inter thighs. Both brothers exchanged glances and measured their next words; the devoted secretary had to be in deep shock.

"Joey you're bleeding, your body is covered in bruises and you haven't stopped dripping tears since you arrived. This ain't love," both brothers spoke together.

"I know I never said he cared," he turned over and continued to talk through the pain. "But I can't stop loving him."

"Damn it man, you wanta die!" Ryou scream. "He's only using you cause of that damn red hair bitch."

"Leave me alone, I don't need your pity." Joey tried to move but only lapse back on the bed.

"Where do you think you're going? Just giving you a wakeup call, man it's your grave," Bakura fussed, "I really don't give a shit."

"Baku," Ryou glared.

"Don't screw with me Ry, I know you got your eyes on that younger Kaiba, but if he hurts you in anyway, I'll take him to his grave," Baku needed a cig or at least something to punch.

"Baku get those warming back pads and the new fluffy pillows, they're in the closet on the top shelf." Ryou whispered in an attempt to settle his brother's rage.

"You mean the new ones,"

"Yeah, and hurry your ass up." After a warm bath Joey was moved back to Ryou's bed and sandwich between thick blankets and fluffy pillows. Bakura wrapped his goin in a cotton loin cloth, Japanese style. The pillows were to rest his hips on, you could still see Seto Kaiba's hands prints on his ass and thighs. Seto stretched the boy wide open past his limits for a virgin.

"Ah . . . you going to be ok . . . want anything to eat." Ryou asked.

"No I'm fine . . ." Joey turned away from his savers and buried his head under the covers.

Both brothers hesitated but finally left Joey to his own thoughts. "Man do you think we did the right thing, he's still in shock," Ryou whispered.

"Ryou . . . Bakura . . . please don't leave me alone," a pitiful voice floated down the hall.

Ryou slowly moved next to Joey under the sheets and held his face in both hands. He gently caressed his cheeks. "You wanta talk?"

Bakura slipped in behind Joey, "Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you. Here let me get behind you and I want you to rest on my chest." Joey hesitated, but he complied trusting his associates to care for his heart. He pulled the boy in-between his legs and wrapped Joey in a gentle embrace. Joey continued to cry and as Bakura drew lazy circles on his chest. Eventually Joey drifted to sleep in the comforting arms of his friends.

Ooooooooo

"Ah . . . morning Kaiba-sama," Ryou croaked out. He was in Joey's office picking up some documents Joey asks him to bring to the penthouse.

"Ryou, I've been trying to reach that lazy ass secretary, but he's not at home or answering his cell." Seto looked around the empty office.

"Oh . . . I was just on my way to tell you. Ah . . . Joey is staying at my place for a couple of days. He ran into a little bit of trouble last night so I'm watching him, since he refused to go to the hospital for treatment."

Ryou shuffled his feet and hugged the files to his chest. "He can be so stubborn. Ah . . . it won't be a problem I hope."

"Get the hell out of my building and tell him to call me. I'll decide who takes a vacation and when!"

"Yes sir," Ryou left and paged Joey. "Man give him a call, he's being a real bitch. The office workers are all walking on egg shells."

"Whatever, I'm having breakfast, you did tell me to stay away," Joey mimic Ryou's words from the night before.

"Ok, don't you be a smart ass too, but at least you're feeling better."

"I get it, I'll call him right away, and even though Kaiba treated the boy like shit he'd been one of the few to handle his rages.

"Joey, what the hell's going on and why aren't you at work?" Kaiba screamed into the phone.

"Why . . . you ask me why!"

"If you can't handle it, I'll find someone who can, now get your ass over here!" Kaiba slammed the phone down.

"So you're going in," Bakura spoke he'd heard the entire conversation.

"Bakura, I'm scared this time!"

"Yeah you should be."

"No it's not that, but I've withheld some information and if he finds out . . . ." Joey couldn't finish his words.

"If it's about that red-haired freak, I think you should burn the crap. Just fake it man and give him all the shit and move on. His ass is so loose you can see the moon shinning in board daylight up it, he won't notice a missing page or two."

"Hey any word on the young Kaiba," Bakura inquired.

"Yeah we found the yacht, but the fool jump ship with his lover. Kaiba is going to shit his pants when he finds out."

"Yo, the limo's here." Bakura parted the window blinds as he twirled his knife between his fingers. "Later dude . . ."

"Have dinner ready, I want sobe noodles." Joey ordered.

"Hey Joey stay away from Seto he's bad news. Just take care of business and come back to us," Bakura winked and toss Joey a tube of cream. "Use it three times a day."

"Ah . . . thanks for last night."

"Cool,"

About an hour later Joey walked into Kaiba corp. he was nervous and scared as hell.

True to his word Joey prepared all the secret files he had and left nothing out. 'Next stop Kaiba's office.' Quietly with a special brew of coffee in his hand he walked inside the lion's den. His legs were shaking as he laid Amelda's complete file on Seto's desk top.

"Morning Kaiba," he handed Seto the coffee.

"Morning was over two hours ago, ass. Where the hell have you been?"

"Didn't Ryou give you my message?" Joey inquired.

"I don't take messages from bodyguards." Seto walked over to Joey and whispered in his ear. "Does it hurt . . . can you still feel my shaft in your ass, moving in and out?"

Joey ignores his taunting and lowers his eyes to the notepad in his hand. "I have the files you order everything on Amelda, it's quite impressive."

"Yes it is, very tight and I want some now. It's important that you are trained."

"So you're ignoring me, and attempting to deny my pleasures," Seto walked up behind the boy. Turning slightly Joey looked into the blue eyes he so loved. Eyes he hoped would look at him with love and affection, not lust.

"Take off your pants . . . yes . . . . That's good. . . Did I tell you to turn around? I don't want to see your dreary face." Joey flinched at the sound of Seto's zipper ripping down.

"Seto, I'm not ready."

"Well I don't have all day, get it together."

Joey quickly oiled his hole and Seto pushed him down on the edge of his desk. Seto thrust in deeply and Joey cried out not from the penetration, but the lack of feeling as Seto grinded him into the cold wooden desk. Thrust after thrust caused Joey's eyes to roll upward inside his head and he lost his breath for seconds, yet the secretary refused to cry although the pain reach down to his toes which were curled up into little knots. Two minutes later Seto zipped up his pants fully satisfied and forced Joey to take notes; after all time was money. Joey wanted to cry, he'd reserve his tears for later with Ryou and Bakura.

"Boss . . . . Turn on the new. . . .So sorry" Bakura bowed low but his movements were frantic. He'd crashed into the suite without knocking.

FLASH, YATCH HAS JUST EXPLODED OFF THE COAST OF JAPAN. OWNERS OF THE YACHT HAVE NOT BEEN IDENTIFIED. STAY TUNE FOR MORE BEAKING NEWS.

"Ahhhhhhhh . . . ." Seto turned to Joey his eyes filled with rage and confusion.

"I'm on it . . . . Seto don't panic, Mokuba left the yacht earlier in the morning. I'm sure he wasn't aboard. Ryou get Kaiba's jet really we leave for the coast in fifteen minutes."

Joey immediate called the local news station. "This is Kaiba of Kaiba Corp., cut the yacht story immediately or close down the station forever NOW!"

"Sakura you know what to do, call the newspapers and any fool who would dare exploit this incident. Seto lets go, we've got a plane to catch."

Oooooooooo

Wow this is the best yet . . . . . Sorry Jou, but this story really belongs to Amelda and Seto… Promise in the next chapter our Red Head will be back….

R/r

"


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap:**

FLASH, YATCH HAS JUST EXPLODED OFF THE COAST OF JAPAN. OWNERS OF THE YACHT HAVE NOT BEEN IDENTIFIED. STAY TUNE FOR MORE BEAKING NEWS.

"Sakura you know what to do, call the newspapers and any fool who would dare exploit this incident. Seto lets go, we've got a plane to catch."

Oooooooooo

Chapter 8: Rescue

Seto and Joey arrived by private jet at the site of the wreckage; you could still smell the embers in the air. Pieces of the yacht floated above the salty waves and crashed against the rocks. It appeared the yacht had been moored in a private cove off the southern coast of Japan. Straining to look out of the window Seto panicked when he recognized a flag with the distinct letters 'KC' wrapped around a metal pole. It flapped in the wind and the burnt edges challenged Seto's mind to think the worst.

Joey was in tune with the CEO's every move and assured him to have faith.

"Damn it mutt, don't lecture me. This isn't Yugi's friendship circle," Seto started to pace the cabin, he wanted answers now.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch," Seto drove his fist into the steal wall of the plane. He didn't flinch. "Land already!"

"Look we just have to circle around there's no flat ground, it's . . . . ." before Joey could finish Seto started to strap on gear, he was going to jump from the plane. He had to see for himself, waiting for reports was not an option.

"Seto, please Bakura and Ryou are on site and they haven't discovered any bodies, just wait a few more minutes."

"Screw you; we're talking about Mokuba," In seconds Seto,s body hit the water, he was swimming to shore.

"Joey, was that Kaiba?" Bakura radioed in on the walkie-talkie. Ryou and Bakura had arrived earlier by copter and started to search.

"Yo man, he's out of his mind, can't decide who he wants to kill first." Joey mumbled. "If you find anything . . . let me know first."

"Still trying to protect him, he's a jerk," Ryou added.

"It's not about me, we all love Mokuba." Joey continued to surf through his contacts in hopes of finding out where Mokuba disappeared to. Finally he received a message unsigned telling him if he wanted answers wait for the next message.

"Shit, Seto is not going to go for this," Joey waited while the pilot landed. He walked in Seto's shadow but later sat up a command post and tried to connect to the caller. Joey waited for the last minute to deliver the message to his boss.

Four hours later the small crew waited for the contact to arrive. Joey had the location of the meeting, but Seto was not one to follow instructions. The CEO was out of control; even his laptop betrayed him and broke down. All his thoughts centered on the red-haired man, his fantasy lover, his soul mate. He still daydreamed about his sick desire to want the man between his legs.

'Damn him,' he could fill the blood rush to his loins, a '_hard on'_ was coming. Seto moved to the window hoping to avoid the sharp eyes of his secretary. Soon he'd see Amelda, 'maybe he'd get a good screw and kill him later.'

"Seto I have to come alone, you'll scare the guy off."

"I'm in control mutt," Seto barked.

"Kaiba, what if they run," Ryou volunteered.

"Oh he'll be there, and so will I!" Seto straighten his vest and adjusted the leather straps on his arms. He'd always felt power when he suited up. This was war and Mokuba wouldn't be a casualty. They followed him outside the small hotel room and down to a deserted ally. It wasn't far from the coast so the air still smelled of burnt wood and lanterns could be seem along the coast to ward off boats and tourist. Each took up their post, but Joey stood at the entrance and waited under the glow of a dim street light.

"Ok where are you?" Joey whispered to the air. Suddenly from the air a figure leaped down from the roof of a building and landed behind Joey. Within minutes he felt strong arms around his neck and a knife at his throat. Joey's feet left the ground and he could feel his body straining against the solid form of another man. He should have been terrified, yet the warm breath against his cheek left him excited and he gasp to be caught so easily in the enemy's web. This man held him firmly but not roughly. Joey relaxed after a minute.

"Games up come out if you want to see your precious brother alive!" Rapheal spoke loud and clear, his eyes scanned the area he knew where Seto and the others were hiding.

"Ah . . . Seto don't listen to him. It's a trick. Stay back . . . please," Joey whaled.

Seto, Bakura, and Ryou emerged from their positions and stood in front of the pair. They had been caught at their own game.

"Where is he, Amelda get your ass out here!" Seto barked, clearly pissed at the cleverness of his opponent. "You picked the wrong person to hold captive; the blond means nothing to me, kill him!"

"Really, how sad, I think he's rather attractive, if you like them slender and sweet." Amelda stepped out from the shadows and stood next to Joey.

Bakura stepped forward, and Joey moaned. "Stay back, boy . . . . I will slit his throat."

Ryou raised his hand and blocked his brother from taking another step.

"That's better. . . I see he means something to someone."

Rapheal relaxed is grip on Joey's neck it could have been a caress under other conditions. Joey would remember his scent and caucus hands, he wasn't afraid.

Amelda stayed his ground, and directed his next words to the CEO, who still lusted after him openly. "Seto I didn't take your brother, although I might know who attempted to have him killed. It was never my intent to involve Mokuba in our games; I understand the bond between brothers.

"Bullshit," Seto moved swiftly and stood cheek to cheek with his love interest. He could taste the sweat on his brow. Even in his blindness Amelda's eyes sparkled in the moon light. Now Seto held a blade only it was pointed at Amelda's side.

"Ah. . . ."

"Call your dog off!" Seto pulled Amelda to the side and allow Rapheal to see the glint of the knife.

"Amelda . . ." The biker dropped his blade and waited for the next move. "Let him go!"

"Why, is he important to you, a lover?" Seto taunted the man. "Tell me where my brother is and it better be the right answer."

Amelda took his time and maneuver his body to fit seductively against Seto's; the tables were turned again. It totally frustrated the inexperience CEO and he found his self looking at Amelda across the alley way. It was a standoff.

"Now as I was saying. I didn't take your brother. Yami, his new lover is a good friend of mine. I want him back. It seems we have both been played. I planned their escape, but it appears now I've lost them and it's possible another holds them both captive. I need your resources to get them back. Join with me Seto!"

"Like hell, just tell me where they are, I don't need your incompetence." Seto barked, while attempting to hide his frustration.

"Fine jackass, just don't lose your pants in the process, we still have business to settle," Amelda tossed Seto a black leather pouch, he winked and his long eyelashes glowed blue under the heavy mascara he wore. "I believe your brother and my friend left the yacht and attempted to flee the island after learning of the bomb. But it was a cruel turn of faith that placed them in the hands of an insane man. I believe they're been held captive in that castle on the other side of the island. You can see the smoke as it spirals upward over that small mountain top. It's one of many residences that belong to Lord Dartz. It's a long story, and not enough time for the telling.

Seto grunted and snaked his long fingers inside the pouch. Hastily he scanned the papers inside and dare to face Amelda again. "This is not over, pray my brother is unhurt."

Swiftly Seto turned away and stormed out of the ally with Joey, Bakura, and Ryou at his heels. Joey searched for the eyes of the man who held him captive. He had vanished in the night, yet he carried some of the blond's pain with him. Joey couldn't understand this feeling but it comforted him to think about the man's hand around his neck.

Oooooooo

Hours later . . . . .

Hours later under a black starless night a young man stirred. He was awaken by the chill in the air.

"So you're awake, good."

"-"movement only

"It's ok if you don't want to talk. I'm used to being ignored. You know I'm a forgotten soul, it's my job." Rapheal moved closer to the blanket and reached out to touch the outer edge.

"Don't touch me." Joey barked, although his voice cracked.

"Ok, but are you in much pain. You hit the water pretty hard. I've tried to make you comfortable."

"Ok . . . I get it." Joey turned toward the warm voice. He knew it was the same man as before, but what in the hell was he doing here, where was here? The events were fuzzy but Mokuba lurked in his mind.

"Mokuba . . . ."

"He's safe and his lover is at his side. Kaiba is searching for Amelda so it's no telling what they are doing." Rapheal whispered the last words.

"Why are you here?" Joey sat up and the rough blanket fell to his waist. He was naked from his chest up.

"Your clothes were soaked so you're wearing my spares, but the top was still a little wet, sorry." Rapheal turned away, his voice a little rough.

Joey blushed and quietly covered his body with the blanket. It was a bit interesting to see such respect. He wondered if the man saw the bruises on his body from Seto's attacks. He ached all over and just wanted to find comfort. His life was a mess. "I asked what you are doing here. I seem to recall we parted ways and the last time I saw you, you had a knife to my neck."

"Oh yeah, things change. I couldn't let you get all the glory. If you had died who would have cared, that's how life is for us." Rapheal moved closer.

"You'd sacrifice your life for that man and he doesn't care if you live or die. I couldn't leave you to that faith. We are the same."

"Shut up you don't know anything about my life!" Tears started to swell in Joey's eyes. This man touched his heart, which was broken into a million pieces.

"I know the bruises on your body aren't from the water." Rapheal reached for Joey's hand, his touch was light and it completely unnerved the blond. He started to shake at the tenderness.

"Idiot,"

"Yeah I've been called worst, but never so sweetly. I asked you earlier if you were in much pain. Now that you understand what I meant let me help." Rapheal leaned forward and moved his hand to Joey's cheek. He stood up and walked to a small fire that Joey hadn't noticed before. Rapheal brought a cup of tea and in his other hand he held a small container. "This will ease your pain."

Joey's eyes were brimming with tears; he was just to weary to care. Rapheal pushed the secretary down on the blanket and turned his body over. He applied salve to his lower waist. Seto's imprint was engraved on both sides of his body. Next he wrapped a cloth around his middle and tried to adjust the blanket for more comfort around his body.

"Damn it, I can't take this anymore." Joey broke down. The dam broke loose and he cried in the arms of a stranger.

Rapheal held him close. "Let me comfort you tonight. Rest, hell I know how deep those _sons of bitches_ can cut. We are only toys used for entertainment while they search in vain for some sort of divine love."

Joey settled in the arms of Rapheal, he cried so hard he passed out and slept peacefully. His dreams where far removed from the Kaiba's and any sense of responsibility that lingered he allowed to blow away in the wind. Only the stranger's soft words and the warmth of the fire lingered in his mind.

Ooooooooo

Hey, will I get a scene like that Bakura asked?

Review and we will see?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the writers of Yugioh**

**A/N: I'm back and ready to finish. Not many people read this paring, but I love it. So to the few that understand our obsession Lets do it. Relax and have a latté on me. Thanks for hanging in….. **

**Chapter 9: Choices**

Posted outside a private hospital room, two body guards played a game of duel monsters. The guards both brothers started the game two days ago, it was a diversion to contain the deep anxiety that festered in their hearts. For the first time the brothers refused to share their personal thoughts which caused unspeakable pain for each one of them. The younger guard, Ryou weeps tears every night, for his young master, Mokuba whom he looked at as a prince. Mokuba was recovering from an attempt on his life.

"Bakura, I miss Mokuba so much, can't you do something. Damn it what about Kaiba and all his high-tech toys. How can he let his brother remain in this state, its mess-up?" Ryou wined.

"Mokuba . . . Mokuba. . . . Give it a rest, this is just a damn job and you are nothing more than a servant."Bakura covered his ears, "Stop crying, he's never going to be yours."

"Don't talk about him like that, you're just jealous," Ryou screamed out, which really messed with Bakura's mind, his head continued to throb which heighten his thirst for blood. Bakura was at the end of his rope and he blamed the Kaiba's for the unhappiness Ryou suffered. It was about time he cut the ties that bound him.

"Joey is the one I bleed for," Bakura voice rose in volume, and he reached out and slapped Ryou across his cheek which sent the cards and the boy flying across the hall. "Have you forgotten, the last time we saw him, he was floating in the ocean and that damn man jumped in. It should have been me and now I don't know if he's dead or alive."

"Kaiba sent out a search party and you know I love Joey," Ryou rubbed his cheek; this wasn't the first time he'd been abused by Bakura in the name of love.

"Bullshit, they looked for two days. If it had been Mokuba Kaiba wouldn't have called his dogs in until he was found." Bakura screamed. "You just want to have sex with Mokuba," Bakura smirked, "Sick bastard . . . . Why don't you screw him now while he's unconscious; that's about all you're going to get?

"Shut up!" Ryou screamed, "I hate you," Ryou recovered quickly from his brother's cruelty and within minutes he'd rustled his brother to the floor. Attendants flew from all directions, but not to interfere with the body guards; it was in response to the sounds coming from inside the room.

"Sir please stop fighting and listen . . . . there's noise coming from inside . . . ." One attendant pointed to Mokuba's room, afraid to enter.

"Bakura . . . . He's awake. Mokuba is awake" Ryou screamed. In his excitement the younger brother threw his body against the door almost tripping over the young Kaiba. It appeared he'd fallen from his bed to the floor, due to his weaken condition.

"Get Kaiba immediately," Bakura called to the other attendants standing in the door way.

"Ah . . . . Shit my ass hurts," Mokuba moaned. "What in the hell is going on?"

Bakura frowned, "Still a fowl mouth little brat."

Ryou mindless with worry leaned over Mokuba and studied his face, he was afraid to touch such a perfect being. Mokuba opened his eyes and tried to move, but Bakura held him down.

"Slow down little man, you've been hurt. Ryou help me to get him back on the bed," Bakura commanded.

"If Kaiba finds you on the floor, we might as well commit suicide."

Ryou's cheeks were stained red; he couldn't contain his joy and started to fawn over his young boss who immediately pushed him away.

"Ryou please enough I need a drink, and where's my cell?" Mokuba asked.

"Over my dead body," Seto Kaiba's voice would have scattered windows, but they were open. He smiled with affection at his younger brother, "Issuing orders from a hospital bed."

"Would you have it any other way, Nii-sama," the young brat returned glare for glare. "Why am I in the hospital anyway?"

"What's the last thing you remember? You've been on your ass for over a week," Kaiba snapped. "It's about time you did something useful."

Mokuba looked around at three pairs of eyes staring at him. His head hurt like hell, and his body aches all over. 'Kinky sex,' those were his first thoughts, but he kept quiet.

"So it's a guessing game, you won't tell me Nii-sama. We were at a stock holders meeting and I ran off with the son of our leading contributors." Mokuba winked at his brother but it was unsuccessful. Seto wouldn't talk.

"Always the brat to the very end, it's not important. I'm sure a few more days of rest and everything will be made clear."

"Mokuba you remember, the party and the yatch," Ryou joyfully attempted to help his boss.

"Quiet boy, did I ask for your help," Kaiba slashed out at the lovesick guard.

"Yatch, what about it I haven't been on the yatch in months?" Mokuba spoke his eyes never leaving Kaiba's.

"So you don't remember the shit you cause chasing about after men, and the money I've spent getting you out of trouble," Kaiba barked, still with a cruel smile about his lower lip.

"Yeah it's coming back slowly," Mokuba smirked. "So when are you letting me out? Can't I at least call a friend?"

"Forget it, I still have a company and I want to keep it that way," Kaiba whispered to his sibling, "Bakura, Ryou don't you have business to take care of. I don't remember declaring a holiday."

Ryou gave Mokuba a love-sick puppy dog moan and reluctantly followed his brother out of the room. There was so much he wanted to say, but the words were forbidden. He'd ask his brother why once they were alone. The minute the pair departed Mokuba slashed out at his brother.

"Nii-sama, where is he?" Mokuba spoke a bit sharply. He raised his body upright in an attempt to stand firm.

"What are you talking about?"

"YAMI, my lover, WHERE IS HE?" Mokuba asked again. "You didn't raise a fool."

"So you do remember?" Kaiba countered, "He's left you . . . it appears the game is over."

"Bullshit, he'd never leave me." Mokuba hissed.

"Damn it Mokuba, he's nothing but a gold-digger you met at an over rated party, that you dragged me too. I spent a lot of money and you had a sex filled weekend with the president of a bankrupt company. Get over it," Seto's patience was fading.

"Liar . . . I'm not some dumb kid. You slept with a puppet and chased after a man who tried to kill you. I'm not the idiot in this game. Yami saved my life and the problem is with your lover not mine. I'm not the one with the bad judgment. That guy has you by your golden balls. . . ."

"Say whatever you want," Kaiba smirked.

"Where is YAMI?"

"Somewhere far away," Kaiba turned to go," I know what's best and you'll survive. He just wanted your money and other things I'm sure you'd give freely. Well it's time to get a grip and control your other head. You're a Kaiba with a status to maintain. It's time to started acting like an adult."

"If you mean live my life without passion or love for another man. I won't become a piece of meat for the stock holders to pick at for the rest of my life looking around corners day and night. I won't become a lifeless shell who exist for the salvation of a past nobody remembers." Mokuba's words struck Kaiba deeply in his cold heart. The ice started to break up into tiny pieces.

"How cold you've become, but I'll always protect you Mokuba," Kaiba's expression never changed, he just left the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe by then you will have calmed down."

'_Nii-sama you can't run my life. I'll find Yami even if it takes forever,' _Mokuba mumbled silently. He waited a few more minutes and peaked outside the door. Only two guards remained and one surveillance camera; easy. Quietly Mokuba removed a chip from behind Kaiba's picture. It was stored in the necklace, the twin to a necklace Kaiba wore. He punched in a few numbers and immediately connected with Bakura.

Bakura knew the call was coming; he'd recognized the twinkle in Mokuba's eyes. The expression conveyed he'd remembered everything and it was time for deception to step in. The game was about to begin.

"Get me out of here!" Mokuba called out.

"Off course," Bakura silenced his brother, and waited for instructions.

**One hour later . . . . . **

"Where is he?" Mokuba asked the question for the third time today.

"Boss I swear we don't know," Bakura answered. "Anyway if you go after him it's only going to cause trouble, Kaiba is insane. Just forget about that man, he not going to let you have this pet."

"Not good enough, then tell me what you know?" Mokuba insisted. "Why did you help me to get out? I'm not going to sit on my ass and wait for my brother to decide whom I should love."

"Love and sex, it's just a game to you. You haven't asked about Joey. He risks his life for you?" Bakura reminded Mokuba. "Going after your lover is not a priority on my list!"

"Is that so . . . . I haven't' forgotten Joey and I'll decide what is most important. One will surely lead to the other; I know how my brother thinks. Now I want some answers!"

Bakura scratched his ass.

"Come here Ryou." Mokuba purred. Without hesitation Ryou swiftly obey and stood obediently in front of his dream lover. "Ryou, I know my brother is a bastard but you don't have to protect me from him." Mokuba whispered honey words into Ryou's ear and stroked his manhood through his pants. Ryou sigh and leaned into the long awaited touch. Slowly his mind emptied of all thought, his time had finally come.

"Damn you," Bakura whispered. "Keep him out of this."

Ryou lost in a world he'd only experience in dreams continued to moan. Mokuba smirked as his eyes locked with Bakura's. He continued to give the boy what he wanted while his eyes never left Bakura's glare.

"Enough, I get it," Bakura hissed, "Let him go." Bakura hated the hold Mokuba had over his little brother. He knew the day would come when he'd use his feelings to get what he wanted and Ryou would be lost forever.

Ryou heard every word and grab Mokuba's shoulders roughly. "No don't stop, please." He closed his eyes shamefully. Although he stood a head taller he allowed Mokuba complete access to his body without resistance and bent down to his every need.

Mokuba eased his hands inside the Ryou's shorts and teased him relentlessly. The stroking turned to a deeper exploration and Ryou lost control. His juices splatter through the thin cloth and saturated Mokuba's fingers. "Wow you're a wild one."

Ryou blushed at his excitement and Bakura threw a knife a wall. It sank deeply into the white paneling.

"So tell me Bakura what's my brother planning?"Mokuba smirked. "I didn't hear you."

Mokuba released Ryou from his hold and wiped his hand on Bakura's shirt tail. Next he walked over to a large leather chair in the shady office Bakura choose for the meeting and ease his small but sexy body into the chair. His legs were open and he unfastened his pants. This bulge was huge. Ryou followed and allow Mokuba to pull him down onto his lap, but not before Ryou pulled his pants down swiftly to his knees.

"That's a good boy," Mokuba started to bring Ryou's penis back to life. It was time to bake the cake so Mokuba began to toy with Ryou's swollen hole.

"Please Bakura tell him, please," the young guard wiggled against Mokuba's finger and shook his pants off.

"Ryou don't do this, he's only using you."

"I don't care, you don't understand." Ryou's hurt so bad, he tried to move against Mokuba's taunting knuckles, but the skilled playboy only toyed with the rim of his outer walls using his fingers he pushed, the tender folds open. Mokuba true to his nature was enjoying the diversion; after all sex was his past time.

"Ok, he's arranged a meeting, with the red-headed demon." Bakura answered. "Now leave my brother alone, he's nothing to you."

Mokuba pushed two fingers inside of Ryou's hole and the boy bit his lip. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. The shy blond rested his back against Mokuba narrow chest and held on tightly to the arms of the chair, while the young Kaiba position him over his penis. He moved his ass over Mokuba's hips and moaned when he touch his hard penis. Mokuba smiles, Ryou was so eager.

"Don't toy with me Bakura, we can play rough or I can make it easy. Either way he's mine." The raven-haired beauty pulled his fingers out of Ryou's narrow passage. "Where is this meeting? What time is it?"

"No, Big Brother . . . please." Ryou hissed at his brother from across the room, his eyes were ablaze with desire, he wanted to feel Mokuba's finger inside his body.

Mokuba smile he had both of the brothers at his mercy.

"I've information that Kaiba and the other are meeting tonight. The meeting will be at the "Red Dragon's Lair Hotel," at ten o'clock. Terms for the release of Yami are supposed to be the topic in exchange for some information that is very important.

"Mokuba fingers slipped back inside only deeper and Ryou cried. He was more than ready and both men knew it. Bakura turned away, he couldn't deny the cries and moans from his baby brother, it was time and the man he wanted to was giving it to him just right.

"That's better. . . Ah don't be shy Bakura please I need a little help. Unzip my pants," Mokuba smirked.

"Bastard,"

Mokuba laughed and pushed another finger deep inside just as Bakura walked away. He refused to become a pawn in Mokuba's games.

"Ah dear Bakura, if you don't want to play with us, then leave. I must be at that meeting tonight. Don't fail Bakura you wouldn't want to make me mad." Ryou cried as Mokuba's knuckles slipped inside he was completely open. In the next moments he screamed as Mokuba thrust upward into his body.

"Oh shit," Mokuba screamed and thrust deeper. "This is better than I thought."

Bakura slammed the door and walked out. 'I swear on this day, if he breaks my brother's heart, it will be his last breathe. Mokuba Kaiba your ass is mine.'

**Two Hours later:**

"Damn Ryou you smell like dick."Bakura still pissed welcome the lovers inside the room adjacent to the room occupied by Kaiba. Kaiba and two guards were waiting for the other to arrive. He'd checked every corner of the room including vents but neglected the most obvious; his personal laptop and purple vest. It was easy for his trusted guard to plant camera's and listening devices on the CEO. Plus Bakura had the authority to go where ever he wanted so sneaking into the rooms on the upper and lower floors had been easy.

"Don't be ugly to your little brother, he needs your comfort," Mokuba teased the dangerous guard.

Ryou blushed and walk awkwardly over to his brother. "Kura-kun don't be upset, you know how I feel. It's what I want." He whispered the words to Bakura.

"Ah . . . ."Bakura melted when Ryou used his pet name; he loved his little brother just as Seto cared for Mokuba.

"Brother are you ok, did he hurt you?" Ryou's chocolate orbs glisten with an afterglow of sexual excitement. He'd never felt better.

"I'm fine, really. . . . Mokuba was gentle and firm." He took his brother's hands and placed each one on his flushed cheeks. "Please Kura-kun I can't stand it when we fight."

"Idiot, I'll always be by your side." Bakura whispered back and covered Ryou-kun's hands with his own.

"Enough of this bull shit, what are they doing?" Mokuba spoke with the authority of a Kaiba. "You can do the brother thing later."

"Fine with me . . . Amelda just entered the room. He's being searched by Kaiba's men." Bakura adjusted his headphones and gave Mokuba and Ryou a pair. "With this monitor you can watch."

Amelda was the first to speak. "Well my dark hair beauty we can't get enough of each other. My life's been so boring lately. Have you missed me?" Amelda taunted the man.

It took Seto five minutes to personally search Amelda. He lingered below his belt and Amelda moaned. "Enjoying yourself . . . that's cheating. "Amelda pushed Seto away and with the skill of a dancer he disappeared to the opposite side of the room. The guards charge after him and Amelda raised his hands up and covered his face.

"Seto please . . . ."

"Stop it, don't touch him," Kaiba screamed. "He's not going anywhere, get out!"

The guards left and the two men were alone. Amelda spoke first.

"Seto I want Yami back and I understand you have him," Amelda sat down on the bed.

"Why should I give him to you? Is he your lover?" Seto smirked.

"He's my friend who got involved in a dangerous game."

Seto ignored Amelda and continue to bombard the blind man with questions. "Where's your lap dog?"

"You know very well he jumped into the ocean after your secretary and I haven't retrieved him yet. Will you help me?"

"Why should I help, you tried to kill me and then you went after my brother! It's unforgivable."

"Believe what you will but the truth remains I rescued your brother. It was never a part of the plan to hurt Mokuba or Joey. This is between you and me. Our business has always been rough; it's the way of the world we play in. But understand I will find my friend with or without your help."

I guess he's a friend too." Seto smirked.

"Yes, he's a loyal servant and friend," Amelda's voice rose in volume. "I'm sure you understand. Aren't you worried at all about your secretary?"

"He's my dog and dog's always come home with their tail between their legs."

"So you've given up the search and he's own his own. You don't really give a damn." Amelda whispered. His empty eyes followed Seto's voice. It chilled him to his soul.

There's only one thing that truly interests me in this world," Seto moved closer to his prey.

"So the offer remains the same, you truly are a bastard, he's my brother Kaiba don't you even care?"

"I'm not the bad guy and it wouldn't matter. You threw the first stone, my beauty. I would have given you the world but you sent Dartz after my ass." Seto's anger flared up just thinking about it. "I tried to tell you how I felt and you laughed but the moment some freak whispered in your ear, you believe his words and spit in my face."

"I'm sorry Seto,"

"Sorry, well so am I, but right now I'm to mad to care. You started this and by damn you'll finish."

"I want that freak out of my brother's life and you want your brother," Seto's anger tore at his soul, but after years of betrayal it was difficult to yield.

"Tell me Kaiba is he alive? Tell me I have to know!Amelda walk over to the man dress in black, "If I ever meant anything to you then prove it to me now. You've won this game. Tell me where he is. At least give me the right to lay his bones to rest, please. . . "

"Ha . . . Ha . . . you're a fool if you think I'll forgive you that easily."

"What do you want?"

Seto smirked and tilted Amelda's chin upward. He nibbled gentle on Amelda's neck. . . . .

"Don't do this Kaiba," Amelda whispered. "I've seen the look in Yami's eyes, he loves Mokuba."

"Make him disappear and take this it will help" Seto tossed a case filled with thousands of dollars at the spy. "There's an address in the lining, Yami will be waiting for you. Return to this room by sunrise and you can start your new assignment. In six months time if you survive I will tell you everything you want to know about your brother. You will serve out the rest of your time and I will give you the means to get your sight back and all the money you'll ever need.

"This is not love," Amelda whispered.

"I'm not buying your love, only your body." His laugh filled the room.

"Fine, but I do have one condition Seto Kaiba. Until I can see you with my own eyes I will never have sex with you."

"Oh you will be mine, Amelda with the silver eyes. I will have your soul and your body, but for now to be my slave will be fine…."

Oooooo

Sakura I did it posted chapters to almost all my story. Thanks for being my sis and supporter.

R/r guys I earned it this month. Smiles…

"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: To the creators of Kazuki Takahashi, I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of fan fiction.

**A/N: I'm back and ready to finish. Not many people read this paring, but I love it. It's a bit ooc but that's ok. Relax and have a latté on me. Thanks for hanging in….. **

**Chapter: 10 Prisoners of Love**

Mokuba always knew his brother was a bastard, but his cunning would make the devil envious. Watching Nii-sama work a situation to his advantage always left him in Ahh . . . He hated to admit Nii-sama was a genius. In an instance and without batting his eye he sacrificed Joey not knowing if he was dead or alive, he traded Yami's life for hard cold cash with the justification that it was best for my future, and lastly he bought an incredible sex slave. Oh and let's not forget the blackmail, revenge, and salvage control over everyone's life in the name of love. Mokuba smirked at the brilliance of his mentor.

Three weeks had passed since that mysterious night he watched Nii-sama change the faith of many lives and now Mokuba was ready to put his own plan into action. He remembers so clearly the next day Nii-sama came to visit him in the hospital . . . . .

**Flash back . . . . . . **

"Mokuba is that a smile or is it a smirk . . . If I didn't know any better I'd say you just had sex."

"No Nii-sama I believe you're the stuffed kitten, what have you been up too. Some new acquisition, a new game, or have you've stolen a million dollar company from some unfortunate soul whose son I fucked," Mokuba moved to get out of his bed. He was ready to go home.

"Ah so you're still pissed about that Yami guy . . . I thought you would have forgotten him by now, but on the down side I had him investigated."

"Damn it . . . . Stay out of my business, he not a threat to anyone," Mokuba screamed.

"Yeah he's broke, lost his company to poor judgment and now he's looking for a sugar –boy loves them young," Kaiba smirked.

"Fuck you . . . ." tears filled Mokuba's eyes. He ran to his brother and started to beat on his chest, but collapsed in his arms in a mess of snot and tears. He hated this display of weakness, yet it fit his deception so well, so he played the game will. Kaiba thought he'd won his baby brother's trust.

"He's not worth your time . . . boredom would have set in shortly. Mokie, remember that ring you've been looking at for the past two months," Kaiba teased.

"Yeah the one with a golden topaz, surrounded by crimson rubies, connected with black lapis overlays in gold," Mokuba arched his brow. "Cost a fortune."

"It's being sized as we speak," Kaiba started to straighten Mokuba's shirt. "Now get dressed we've got a business to run."

"Nii-sama I'm sorry for ever doubting you," Mokuba sniffed. "There's lot of fish in the sea, I'm so over him."

**End of flashback . . . .**

'Yes there were a lot of fish in the sea, but he only desired one,' Mokuba thought and at that moment he decided to play the role of a shark. Step one he'd drag Ryou into the sea; he's my devoted body guard and he'd never disobey my commands. The next day Mokuba forced Ryou to deliver a note to Yami in secret. It spoke of his love and the promise he would always be there, but for now their love must remain hidden; wait for me. In two hours he was about to meet his lover it had been three months, two days, and four hours of hell and deception.

Ryou couldn't satisfy his appetite he needed his lover, but to all eyes Ryou played his part well. It wasn't usual for a servant to fulfill the sexual needs of their master. Mokuba licked his bottom lip which caused Ryou to blush uncontrollably. Mokuba was lost in thought thinking of the coming events while relaxing in his room.

"Will you need me tonight Master," Ryou asked politely staring at Mokuba's lips. It had been four days since they had sex.

"No and please stop leaving your things lying around all over the place. It's not cool," Mokuba punished the boy with his words. "Have you forgotten I've got business up north?"

"Yes, you're going to him . . . . . I know it." Ryou pouted in an attempt to sway his master.

"I told you never to speak of his name," Mokuba hissed. "Unless you're prepared to lose my love forever; I'll never touch you again. Is that what your heart desires?"

"Please I didn't mean anything," Ryou's pleas echoed off the walls.

"Come here my pet I need your services," Mokuba lifted the silk sheets from his naked body. He'd spend the next hour fucking Ryou and thinking about Yami. It was better that the useless whores he'd used in his plot to deceive Nii-sama.

"Ahhh . . . . Master," Ryou moaned in pleasure. "You do love me."

Later Mokuba smiled as he drove his new shinny sport car. It was a present from Nii-sama for concentrating on work and making money. Kaiba had taught his brother well, being a bastard wasn't so bad after all.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp on the top floor reserved for Kaiba's private use a package was being delivered by special carrier. Hidden behind a simple uniform of pale blue trimmed with white satin his beauty defies all laws. Amelda flipped his bangs off his brow and left one curl over his left eye. His hair usually flat iron straight was curled. The ringlets softly caressed his neck. Around his neck he wore a simple collar made of white gold. KC was engraved on a small plate held together with a gold lock and diamonds. Inside the lock Kaiba installed a shock device that would render the man unconscious if he tried to remove it. The effects were painful and the shocks could cause more damage to his eye. Kaiba held him by the balls.

Sakura was a quite participant in the games and she allowed the young man to enter Kaiba's private elevator in the back of her office. Kaiba trusted this woman to attend his most private affairs; their relationship went back farther than time. She knew this man was a prisoner, yet her devotion to Kaiba was unshakable. However after the love sessions she'd always offer Amelda comfort and attended his wounds with loving care.

"Come in," Kaiba spoke, "I don't have all day."

"Your package sir," Amelda spoke.

"What the hell have you done to your hair? Is this your attempt to piss me off?" Kaiba's frustration suggested violence. He wasn't in a good mood. Kaiba knocked the package out of the other's hand and grabbed Amelda hair from the back. He held a fist full of curls in his large hands tightly, but Amelda refuse to scream. It was too early in the game. Kaiba forced his neck back and stole a kiss. With his free hand he ripped open the uniform jacket. Silver buttons scattered all over the floor. Amelda smooth chest freshly shaven gave Kaiba chills. His nipples fragrant with sweat started to swell under Kaiba's touch.

"Look how your body responds,"the CEO lusted with anticipation.

"I hate youuuuuuuuuuuuu . . . . . "Amelda kicked Kaiba in his right knee and twisted out of his grasp. Moving swiftly out of reach he _summer -saluted_ to the other side of the room. His sightless eyes darted around trying to sense Kaiba's next move; he was filled with mischief and fear. Warring with hate and love he sought release from this endless cycle of deception.

"Ah . . . haha . . . ah . . . haha . . . so you want to play. Why don't you open the package? I have a present for you," Kaiba challenge.

"There's nothing I want from you but my freedom." Amelda hissed. He wiped the unwanted kiss from his face and memory.

"Really . . . it's been three months and still you resist, but I promise you will break. It's not often a master gives his slave a treat. Open it."

"Never,"

"I've been told it's a relic from the old war, a toy found on a lone mountain top near one of the camps my father owned." Kaiba smirked.

"Give it to me," Amelda screamed.

"Why should I . . . . What will I get in return?"

"Bastard," Amelda unzipped his pants and stepped out of the uniform. He tossed them on the floor with the jacket. As usually he was naked. Slowly his body started to move to the dance one of many he preformed for the CEO's pleasure, sometimes with whips, chains, or his hands.

Kaiba moved to his oversized leather chair, his eyes never leaving the swaying of Amelda's hips. His fingers moved over the brown wrapping paper and with his teeth he tore it open. Amelda stopped his movements and moved towards the bastard.

"Ahhh . . . . It looks like a little solider and I think there's something engraved on the arm."

"Kaiba . . . ."Amelda's eyes widen.

"What did you call me?"

"Master . . . ."Amelda hissed between clenched teeth.

"I can't hear you."

"Fuck you . . . ." Amelda dived directly into Kaiba's lap and retrieved the package. He opens the box and tears rolled down his cheeks. With care he held the one-armed solider and searched for the markings on his good arm. This toy belong to his brother it was the first piece of evidence to prove he existed.

Kaiba stroked Amelda's back, until the shivers began to subside. Amelda relaxed in his arms and continued to weep, but the moment of solace soon ended, he had a job to do.

Amelda eased out of Kaiba's arms holding the toy but Kaiba forced him down on the desk top. "So don't you think I deserve a little more today."

"Get off . . . . We have a contract." Amelda pleaded.

"Bullshit, you've teased me for three months . . . I've had enough." Roughly Kaiba started to finger Amelda and twist his nipples with his free hand. He clearly had the advantage.

Amelda arched his body in submission he didn't care if Kaiba tore him apart he had to get out of this room and away from this cold-hearted bastard. The blue-eyed sex freak pulled out his rod and would have caused the other great pain but the silver tears staining his desk top pissed him off.

"Get out of here and take that damn toy with you," Kaiba slap Amelda across his face, breaking skin across his bottom lip. The man stumbled over his clothes, he didn't bother to dress; he just wanted to go.

Outside Sakura offered Amelda a fresh robe and cold pack. With his collar intact, he smiled and left through a private exit. It was a quick session but by far the worst. Nothing changed a long bath, fine food, and the evening session to look forward too.

'Damn him to hell, I've had enough!' The brutalize red-head screamed. "Stop the car!"

Hey if you're still out there review. . . . Love ya . . . . Oh I disown all the grammar and spell error I wanted to get this out, so I bow to you…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: To the creators of Kazuki Takahashi, I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of fan fiction.

**Well this really is the end, but not the end of the paring I so enjoyed bring this to you and especially your support. See you when inspiration strikes again…..**

**Recap**: 'Damn him to hell, I've had enough!' The brutalize red-head screamed. "Stop the car!"

**Chapter 11**: Everything and More

Screeching to a dangerous halt the driver put on the breaks almost tossing Amelda through the window. He didn't care because in one stride he vaulted out of the window and ran down the street.

"Curse the idiot," Bakura called out, "Get back in the car, unless you have a death wish!"

Amelda continued to walk away ignoring the man. Bakura swung his minivan in front of the blind man and forced him inside. Immediately a fist fight broke out but the boy guard used a stun gun and Amelda hit the back seat like a wet seal flopping on dry sand. It was horrible. Next he signaled the petrified limo driver to go home. He'd take responsible for Kaiba's boy-toy.

Immediately Bakura paged the CEO and informed him of the news. "You're right Kaiba-sama, the fool tried to run, but we're on the way to the mansion."

As instructed Bakura put Kaiba on speaker, "Drop him off at the nearest corner, a bar for pretty boys. I'm sure he can find his way home."

"Coward, do what you want I don't care," Amelda moaned, to the empty air space in the van. Bakura clicked the phone off and continue to drive down the street. He parked at a corner near a park.

"Let's talk, man, you need a friend," Bakura spoke.

"No shit," Amelda chuckled; the cut on his lip reopened and started to bleed. The bruises on his body ached all over again, '_life sucks_,' he thought.

"I thought you had a mission," Bakura touched the others forehead, he'd looked pretty beat up for a rich man's pet. Kaiba really had a way of getting his kicks off. Amelda was skin and bones and his coloring resembled ash, dry and flaky. At least Mokuba wasn't into hard core sex, yet.

"So are you his dog who's come to take his toy back," Amelda slid down in the leather seat to rest. He'd continue his escape once he'd gotten rid of the interloper.

"No you've got it wrong, I've come to help!" Bakura words made the other laugh.

"Mmmm . . . . I wonder is this another game. Let's see fighting is out. Should I use my body and beg you not to tell blue-eyes I tried to escape. Maybe you'll drag my narrow ass back in chains, he'd love that. So which is it?"

"Neither, Mokuba is seeing Yami your friend. I don't know what happen to the blood money, Mokuba has a plan of his own and I want to stop him."

"Why?"

"He's turned my brother into a slut." Bakura hissed.

"And you want to do what?"

"Man, did screwing Kaiba fry your brains? Mokuba is going down and I'm dragging Kaiba with him. What about your brother and your eyesight?"

"Go back to your '_green eggs and ham' _others have gone against '_ice man" _and all have failed. I won't harm Mokuba!" Amelda forced out the last words.

"I don't believe this shit. After everything he's done to you . . . . You're an idiot if you believe his word. He's arrogant and only believes in his own gain. I've been Mokuba's bodyguard for years, there's nothing I don't know including all his dirtily little secrets."

"I hate betrayal its beauty defies the rarest of roses. Revenge is the blood running from the thorns after you've been pricked to many times. I've had enough," Amelda's voice betrayed his defeat and pain.

"So you're just going to give up on your brother? Mokuba is going to dump my brother or worst and I won't let him get away with it. "

"Really, go home Bakura you're out of your league."

"Piss on you I'll do it myself." Bakura opened the door and motioned for the other to leave. "I really thought you were different. What about Joey and that blond dude?"

Bakura locked eyes with the other it sadden him greatly. Amelda had a way of pulling others close within his aura. "You know where Joey is and he's safe. Please let me in on your plans I can see hope in your eyes."

"When your brother feels the pain from his broken heart just be there to comfort him until he heals. It may take a lifetime but that is your role as his brother. He's alive," Amelda tried to smile.

"You ain't getting' far with that damn collar. Too much juice and the damage to your nervous system will be permanent. I can take it off."

"The chain around my neck is not what binds me to him," Amelda turned back to the frustrated bodyguard. "I chose this patch of my own free will, but now the game is over."

"You love him . . . ."

"Have you ever had your life shaken by the sight of someone so breath takenly beautiful it robs you of all your senses . . . . Is it love or is madness. . . ."

"What can I do to help?"

"Stay out of my way, too many people have the scars of our little game, I won't' hurt anymore people. Listen to my final words as I comfort your spirit. Mokuba will find an empty room awaits him this night. Yami was only a diversion, while I searched for many things. I didn't need to have both Kaiba's biting at my heels. Yami's had made his choice and his happiness begins with me. Joey has found another and I will never betray his secret. This toy soldier is all that remains of my brother, it was the final blow to my pain and Kaiba knew this the minute he gave it to me."

"So you're going back to that bastard?"

"Perhaps . . . ."

The men sat in silence for a while. Amelda poured a cold bottle of sparkling water on his face and asked Bakura for the use of his phone. Within an hour a dark limo pulled up next to the van and Amelda left the bodyguard without uttering a single word. He gave Bakura a package which contained the necklace and quietly closed the door to the limo. The driver hidden behind tinted windows drove off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Six months later**

It was a warm winter night and the stars danced in the early evening sky. Amelda enjoyed this quiet time after a long day of teaching children and adults how to ski. Exhaustion set in and a warm bath was in order. He had the lodge to himself a rarity, because Joey and Raphael decided to go dancing to open the season. Soon the lodge would be packed with tourist.

'Let's see rose oil, rose milk, and a touch of mint,' he hummed a love song, the bath was ready. However his solitude came to an end with the persistent ringing of the door bell.

"Shit," he fumed. "Just a sec," Skiers were always miss judging their time coming down the mountain and used his place for emergency overnight stays.

Amelda opened the back door that led to the lodge and gasp at the lone figure of a man leaning against the ornate fireplace in the large welcome room of his lodge. Feelings long buried rushed forward in large waves and once again he was breathless by the sight of the dark beauty. Seto Kaiba couldn't have been more desirable even if he tried.

The other held his breath before he turned around, '_it's him I want him'_ Amelda scent powerful and soft filled Kaiba's nostrils; he sighed closing his eyes in the process of drinking it in,

Minutes pass as each man sized up the other; each refused to speak fearful the wrong words would destroy the moment.

Amelda shivered and Kaiba gave the other his cashmere jacket; the scent made Amelda heart raced above the speed limit, _'don't care I want him'_

"Ah . . . thanks . . . I'll light a fire," Amelda turned away trying to get his composure back. _'Damn he _

_smells good.'_

"Want some help," they both reached for the fire logs at the same time and their hands touch. Kaiba refused to let go and Amelda allow his large hands to intertwine around his own. It was long overdue. Once the fire started Amelda fixed Kaiba a drink it was his favorite, sparkling water, splash of orange, olives, and a lemon twist. Expertly Amelda twisted the lemon over the ice and sprinkled just a pinch of salt on top. Seto took the drink and the other blushed.

"Vacation," Amelda inquired.

"No I came to delivery this, that's all," Kaiba handed the man a large package hidden underneath a table and proceeded to go.

"No not like this, you could have had it delivered. I want to see your face when I open this and I want to tell you how I feel."

"This was a mistake I really should go," Kaiba started to sweat. _'Nothing's change I'm under his spell'_

"Like hell, you've had six months to think about this and I'm not taking no for an answer." Amelda ripped the paper of the package. Inside the box he pulled out a silver urn trimmed in gold.

"Kaiba . . . . Kaibaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Amelda would have fallen to the floor if not for Kaiba's quick actions. Kaiba cradled the man and the urn protectively in his arms.

"I found his remains in a lab along with other test subjects. I'm so sorry," Kaiba whispered the words again Amelda neck. He pulled gently on the sensitive skin. The action relaxed Amelda, while he cried tears for his brother.

Kaiba took the urn and placed it on the table, "I've got to go."

"I made a promise to you also."

"Promise . . . I don't recall any promise," Kaiba brow knitted together. "And if you did it was under force. I'm a cruel man and I clause you great pain, its over."

"You could have my body only after my sight returned," Amelda smiled. "I've never seen anything more beautiful than my face reflected in your eyes. I won't loss to you, but we will lose ourselves in each other."

"I've never stopped loving you Seto, from the first moment we met."

"Nor I . . . . ." Amelda didn't let Seto finish. He covered Kaiba's lips completely, crazy glue paled in comparison to their connection.

Neither man heard the door open, or the loud voices of Joey and Raphael complaining about the heat, or the shock on their faces when Joey screamed at the sight of his old boss.

Raphael charge in and almost landed a blow to the daze CEO but Amelda stopped him just in time.

"Raphael don't hit him, it's not what you think,"

"Kaiba . . . what the hell" Joey grabbed his mate.

"What the hell is going on," both blonds spoke together.

"None of your business," Kaiba regaining his composure spoke.

"Seto . . . please let me handle this. Ah . . . . We're thinking about things . . . you know . . . . Things." Amelda blushed.

"Can't you think about things in your room for god's sake! Raphael hadn't seen that star in his friend's eyes for years. Even if he didn't like Amelda's choice or why in the hell he was here Amelda's blush told it all.

Joey looked at Raphael and started to laugh . . . "Can we go think about things, big boy." Raphael threw Joey over his shoulder and walked out of the front door.

"What a nightmare," Raphael whisper.

"Yeah," Joey continued," but Kaiba was blushing, scary sight."

"Amelda you don't have to do this," Seto whispered his voice deep with desire.

"This might take a while and I've got a busy day tomorrow," Amelda added. He exposed his slender neck for Seto's examination.

"Ah. . . I sorta booked the lodge up for a month, those reservations are all mine." Seto murmured under his breath.

"What . . . you mean I'm stuck with giving you skiing lessons," Amelda wrapped his leg around Seto's waist, "carry me,"

"I'm an expert skier, I'll have you know," Kaiba lifted the slender man up against his chest and continue playing with his ear.

They stood outside and gazed up at the stars which were bright and the cloulds glizen in the dark sky. It was wonderful all the fears disappeared over the alps that night.

"My . . . . My . . . . Whatever will we do . . . .? "Amelda eyes misted over with tears of joy, he'd never been happier.

Thanks to everyone who read this story it was a challenge to do, but loads of fun, Sherabo

Ja ne'


End file.
